Filosofi Sahabat
by GodongIjo
Summary: Dengan tatapan kosong Dia berkata "Aku pernah berfikir tentang kematian. Dan Aku harap, Aku bisa mati dalam dekapan orang yang menyayangiku tanpa rasa iba"
1. Perkenalan

Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada

Oc - Belong To Me (OC just at the ending)

Warning = Ending tak sesuai ekspetasi

Time Line : 10 Januari XXXX

Dipersembahkan untuk kawan seangkatan yang telah lulus bersama Author dan para pembaca sekalian

Degel Pov

Jejeran gedung tinggi bercat gading menjulang dihadapanku, SMA Sanctuary. Salah satu sekolah lanjutan terakreditasi yang tak kalah dengan sekolah lamaku. Dengan langkah gamang Aku menelusuri koridor.

Sudah sangat lama sejak kunjungan terakhirku kemari. Mungkin sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu dengan dalih ikut try out. Ternyata tempat ini sudah banyak berubah, hingga Aku kebingungan mencari kantor Kepsek.

Berpasang - pasang mata menatapku. Memang terasa aneh dalam diri dilihat seperti orang asing. Dan anehnya, Aku terlalu enggan bertanya tempat tujuanku. Kutundukkan sedikit kepalaku dan menuju kelokan koridor.

BRUUUUAAAAK!!!

Seseorang menabrakku dengan beringas hingga Aku terpelanting kebelakang. Kacamata baruku jatuh entah kemana. Orang itu juga bernasib sama denganku.

"Aduh! Kau gak papa?" tanya orang itu.

Aku hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan meraba lantai disekitarku untuk mencari kacamataku tadi.

"Ini kacamatamu?" tidak Aku sangka, orang itu sudah memegang kacamataku. Ia menyodorkannya padaku dan kuterima. "Sekali lagi maafkan Aku, tadi Aku keburu" pinta pemuda itu saat kupakai kacamataku. Oh, ternyata Dia pemuda seumuranku.

"Tak apa" jawabku. Dia mengulurkan tangan padaku dan kuterima.

Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum "Oke, Aku pergi dulu, see You next time" ucap pemuda itu sebelum pergi dengan berlari meninggalkanku.

Kardia Pov

Aku terus berlari hingga nafasku tercekat. Betapa bodohnya Aku, hingga lupa menyalakan alarm yang mengakibatkanku terlambat dan membuatku menabrak seseorang.

Tunggu dulu, jangan - jangan pemuda yang Aku tabrak tadi adalah anak pindahan yang jadi gosip sejak bulan lalu? Ah, masa bodoh! Yang penting Aku sampai ke ruang kelasku sebelum guru atau Aku akan kena hukuman.

Saat Aku sampai kelas, Aku disambut oleh koor kawan - kawanku yang mengira bahwa Aku guru.

"HOOOO!!!"

Aku hanya manyun sesaat sebelum duduk dibangkuku yang untungnya terletak dibaris paling belakang.

"Terlambat lagi, Kar?" tanya salah seorang kawanku yang juga ketua OSIS, Aspros.

"Kesiangan, Def" jawabku malas.

"Hoi! Dah Aku bilang, Aku ini Aspros bukan Defteros!" sulutnya marah. Oh ya, kadang Aku tak bisa bedakan antara Aspros dan adik kembarnya, Defteros. Yang anehnya kakak adik itu duduknya sebangku.

"Santai, Bro!" ucapku berusaha menenangkan kakak gemini itu.

"Diam Kalian berdua" suara titah terdengar dari pojok ruang kelas yang satunya yang sukses membuat Kami _mingkem._ Ya memang, kelas bahasa yang seharusnya ramai justru hening. Kecuali saat ada diskusi tentunya.

Satu hal yang perlu Kalian tahu tentang Aku, Aku duduk sendirian dipojok kelas. Ironis mungkin, konsekuensi dari kelas berpenghuni ganjil yang Aku lalui selama 3 tahun ini.

Kelas ini diam dan senyap. Hanya dihuni 9 lelaki termasuk Aku dan 20 wanita. Walau begitu, kelas ini tetap tenang walau dihuni banyak wanita. Karna seseorang yang duduk dipojokan yang satunya.

Aku yakin bahwa bel sudah berbunyi sebelum Aku masuk kelas, tapi kenapa belum ada guru yang mengisi pelajaran ya?

KRIIEEET!!! Suara derit pintu menciptakan kesan horor dipagi yang cerah ini. Bukan itu saja, muncul seorang lelaki rapi yang tak lain adalah Kepsek Thanatos, Kepsek yang ditakuti karna ketegasannya dalam memberi hukuman. Sempat kukira Manigoldo atau Minos membuat masalah.

Namun, pikiran itu kutepis saat guru pengisi pelajaran di waktu ini masuk bersama... seorang pemuda lain?(!)

Guru pengisi pelajaran masuk kelas dengan mengatakan sesuatu dengan pemuda itu. Oh Tuhan! Itu pemuda yang Aku tabrak tadi!

"Anak - anak kelas 12 Bahasa 2. Kenalkan, Ini murid pindahan dari SMK Bluegrad. Mulai hari ini, Dia akan belajar bersama Kalian" jelas Kepsek itu. Kemudian Dia menatap ke arah pemuda di samping guru pengajar, dan berkata "Perkenalkan Dirimu"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menatap seluruh penghuni kelas "Perkenalkan, Namaku Sadalsuud Degel. Aku berasal dari SMK Bluegrad"

.

.

Bersambung...

 **Author Note :**

"Salam sejahtera... Aku Author baru disini Sebenarnya dah masuk ke ffn sejak tahun lalu (dgn akun lain) tapi baru buat ffn tahun ini. Fanfic ini Aku buat sejak bulan maret hingga bulan Agustus (artinya dah tamat. Bahkan, Aku buat _sequel_ -nya. tapi ada OC-nya). Dan juga, Aku sengaja kasih ' _nama tambahan'_ untuk beberapa chara (dgn alasan yg tak dpt dijelaskan). Tapi jangan khawatir, _nama tambahan-_ nya masih ada hubungannya dengan chara yang bersangkutan. Mungkin untuk kelanjutan, akan Aku publish di awal Desember. Karna Aku sangaaat sibuk setelah beberapa waktu ini. Dan karna bosan saat pemulihan diri setelah pulang kemah pelantikan Bantara, Aku pun coba - coba ketik disini. Hehehe"

- **Sadalsuud :** Salah satu nama bintang di rasi Aquarius yang dalam bahasa Arab artinya "Keberuntungan dari yang beruntung"


	2. Some Question

Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada

OC - Belong To Me

Beberapa bagian _mencomot_ Disney Frozen. Dan Saya nyatakan, Disney Frozen bukan milik Saya.

Warning : Ending tak sesuai ekspetasi, Pair tak sesuai, If don't like pleace don't read.

.

.

.

Here We Go

JLEB!!!

Kurasa Aku hampir kena serangan jantung lagi. Suasana kelas menjadi makin hening setelah pemuda bernama Degel itu memperkenalkan diri. Dan mungkin, suasana akan bertambah canggung jika guru pengisi pelajaran tak berdehem.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya pada nak Degel, murid-murid?" tanya guru pengisi. Sedangkan Pak Thanatos berdiri didekat ambang pintu.

"Kenapa Kau pindah sekolah?" perhatian kelas kini tertuju pada Shaka yang sejak tadi _adem ayem_ dipojokan belakang satunya. Tentu saja! Orang ceroboh mana yang mau pindah sekolah saat ujian kelulusan hanya tinggal menghitung bulan?

"Maaf, itu privasi" jawab Degel dengan nada datar.

"Apa jurusanmu dulu?" tanya Sisyphus mencairkan suasana.

"Multimedia" jawabnya.

"Multimedia itu yang ngurusi persyutingan kan?" tanya Sisyphus lagi.

Degel tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk singkat. "Jadi... Kamu bisa motret foto?" kini Sasha yang bertanya yang Aku yakini mata gadis itu berbinar-binar.

"Ya, Aku juga punya beberapa kamera _digital_ dirumah"

Aku hanya mendengarkan sekilas semua pertanyaan yang Mereka ajukan pada si Degel. Mataku hanya menganggap pemuda yang mungkin lebih tua dariku itu dengan remeh. Menurutku mungkin Dia adalah kutu buku _invoret._ Tersirat jelas dari hampir semua jawabannya yang hanya beberapa kata.

Sesi tanya jawab itu berlangsung cukup lama. Yang diakhiri ucapan dari Pak Thanatos yang harus kembali menyelesaikan urusannya yang lain.

Guru wali yang juga kebetulan mengisi pelajaran hari ini berkata "Nah Degel, Kau bisa duduk dibangku pojok sana bersama Kardia"

Aku agak kaget mendengarnya, walau ku sembunyikan. Sudah sangat lama Aku duduk sendirian. Ya... walau kadang Manigoldo atau Defteros menduduki bangku disebelahku saat jam kosong, sekedar mengisi keheningan kelas dengan canda tawa.

"Dan Kardia, Kamu keberatan?" tanya guru wali itu. Aku hanya menggeleng dan menjawab "Tidak. Aku tak keberatan" jawabku sopan.

Degel menatap guru wali itu sesaat kemudian berjalang ke tempat Aku duduk dan mengisi bangku kosong disebelahku.

"Nah murid-murid, hari ini Kita akan membahas materi buku paket bab 7" titah guru itu. Semua temanku mengeluarkan buku paket Mereka, kecuali Degel tentu saja. Yang hanya mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis bersama pulpen.

Aku membuka buku paketku dan meletakkannya di pertengahan meja, memungkinkan Ia juga ikut membaca. Guru mulai menerangkan lembar demi lembar dengan diselingi candaan ringan. Walau begitu, tidaksemua memperhatikan materi. Itu termasuk Aku, yang malah memperhatikan teman baruku ini.

"Aku Kardia" ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

Dia menatapku dengan sebelah mata dan tersenyum miring "Senang bisa sebangku denganmu"

"Kau yang Aku tabrak di koridor tadi?"

"Hn"

Aku yakin Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, walau hanya beberapa _centimeter._ Dari dialek dan warna kulitnya, mungkin Dia blasteran. Dan berbeda denganku yang memakai jas seragam warna krem khas SMA Sanctuary, warna seragam yang Ia pakai adalah merah maroon. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa Dia memakai minyak wangi, walau bau wanginya tidak semerbak. Harumnya seperti campuran kayu Cendana dengan beberapa harum lainnya.

"Kau pakai minyak wangi apa?" tanyaku dengan setengah berbisik. Bisa bahaya jika ketahuan mengobrol saat pelajaran.

"Bukan minyak wangi, ini aroma terapi" jawabnya.

Aroma terapi? Memang baunya cukup menenangkan. Tapi, orang mana yang menjadikan harum kayu Cendana yang terkenal cukup mahal sebagai aroma terapi?

Jam pelajaran berlalu. Setelah melewati beberapa kali pergantian pelajaran, kini bel tanda istirahat terdengar. Setelah guru pengisi pelajaran meninggalkan kelas, seluruh teman dikelas _ngacir_ pergi. Entah ke kantin, perpustakaan, atau ketempat lain.

"Kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tawarku.

"Eumm... mungkin ti..." jawabannya terputus saat tiba - tiba Agasha muncul di belakangnya.

"Hei Degel! Ayo main ke kelas Matematika, Albafica pasti senang kalau tahu Kamu sekolah disini!" ucap gadis yang selama ini mengisi hariku seraya menarik tangan Degel pergi. Aku cengo sesaat, apa hubungan antara Degel, Agasha, dan Albafica?

"Cieee ada yang ditikung teman baru nih" kata Manigoldo yang sontak membuatku salting.

"Diamlah" ucapku.

"Hehehe... ikut kekantin gak?" tawarnya.

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan kelas "Ya"

Di kantin, hampir semua siswa maupun siswi membicarakan tentang anak baru yang masuk kelasku. Mereka membicarakan bahwa Degel terkena suatu kejadian tak mengenakkan pada pertengahan oktober lalu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu si anak baru, Kar?" tanya Aspros yang tangannya mengaduk segelas es -entah rasa apa.

"Pendiam" jawabku.

Kini pandangan pengurus OSIS itu terjurus pada rekan OSIS-nya yang sedang makan. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya pada Sisyphus.

Sisyphus menghentikan acara makannya. "Lumayan menyenangkan diajak ngobrol"

"Dan kelihatannya lumayan dekat ama Agasha" celetuk Manigoldo. Kami semua memandangi tukang onar itu. Memang benar yang dikatakannya, walau agak membuatku _jengah._

"Itu benar" jawab Aspros. "Dia, Agasha, dan Albafica pernah satu sekolahan. Jadi wajar saja kalau Mereka akrab" jelasnya. Sisyphus mengiyakan penjelasannya.

Tentu saja 2 orang ini tahu, hampir semua anggota OSIS diharuskan untuk menghafal apa saja yang dianggap penting dalam sekolahan. Termasuk biodata setiap siswa.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 **Author Note :**

"Wah, Akhirnya ada waktu buat update. Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic gaje ini. Mohon maaf bila ada para pembaca yang merasa tersinggung setelah membaca"

\- Multimedia : Salah satu jurusan terpadu dari sekolah SMK yang menangani persyutingan, pemotretan gambar, dan segala hal yang juga berhubungan dengan komputer.

.

-RnR-

.

#CMIIW


	3. Some Reason

"Tapi... Kenapa Dia pindah sekolah? Kan bentar lagi ujian kelulusan" ucap Manigoldo lagi.

"Mungkin refresing" terka Aldebaran. Oke, masak refresing harus pindah sekolah?

"Mungkin banyak tekanan" terka Sisyphus. -setengah logis.

"Atau mungkin karna intimindasi?" tanya -atau lebih ke pernyataan?- El Cid yang sejak tadi diam.

Kami semua diam mendengar terkaan dari ahli bela diri itu.

"Kalau untuk alasan kepindahannya, itu dirahasiakan. Hanya Kepsek yang tahu" kata Sisyphus.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan sarung tangan yang Dia pakai?" tanya El Cid.

Oh, benar saja. Aku sampai lupa kalau Dia tadi juga memakai sarung tangan. Mungkin berbahan satin. Tapi untuk apa?

"Iya juga, kenapa Dia pakai sarung tangan ya?" Imbuh Aldebaran.

"Kalau untuk itu Aku juga tak tahu" jawab Aspros.

Saat sampai ke kelas, Aku kembali melihat si Degel sedang membaca beberapa buku paket. Aku kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Mana Agasha?" tanyaku dengan tangan menopang dagu.

"Ke kantin" jawabnya.

Aku memalingkan wajah dan menatap keluar jendela "Jadi Kau suka baca buku?"

"Ya"

"Kau dan Agasha pernah satu sekolahan?"

"Ya... Aku, Agasha, dan Albafica"

Aku kembali menatapnya yang sedang membaca buku. Pandanganku teralih pada tangannya. "Kenapa Kau pakai sarung tangan?"

Dia balik menatapku "Tanganku luka"

Aku tak menyerah 'tuk memancingnya berdialog. "Kau pendiam"

Aku mendengar helaan nafas pada dirinya. "Aku tak punya banyak teman"

Aku menyeringai sesaat. "Apa itu termasuk Aku?" kataku. Dia tersenyum seolah menyiratkan ketidak percayaan.

Aku tahu Dia takkan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Aku juga tidak tertarik pada jawabannya. "Kau nanti pulangnya dijemput?" tanyaku yang hanya Ia jawab dengan anggukan lagi.

"Rumahku jauh, lewat SMK Bluegard" jawabnya.

"Kacamatamu, plus atau min?"

Dia kembali menatapku walau hanya sekilas "Plus"

"Kelihatannya masih baru" gumamku.

"Tidak, Ini kacamata lama. Hanya... lensanya saja yang baru" jelasnya yang diakhiri senyum kecil.

"Aku sempat dengar kabar tentangmu" kataku dengan suara rendah.

"Kabar apa?"

"Kabar kalau beberapa bulan lalu Kau dan temanmu kec..." ucapanku tersela seketika.

"Jangan bahas itu, Kardia" pintanya dengan penekanan nada. "Kau bisa tanya apapun, tapi jangan tanya tentang itu. Jangan pernah"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mengetahui perubahan ekspresinya. Mungkin Dia masih trauma?

"Ya.. ya... maaf"

KRIIIING!!!! Suara bel masuk menggema. Kelas yang tadinya diisi Aku, Degel, dan beberapa murid lain yang kuyakini menguping pembicaraan Kami, kini kembali terisi penuh oleh semua murid.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Normal POV

Jam menunjuk pukul 14.00 ketika bel tanda pulang berdering menghiasi seluruh penjuru sekolah itu. Berbeda dengan sekolah lain yang sudah menganut sistem _fulldayschool_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan 5 hari belajar, SMA Sanctuary tetap menerapkan sistem belajar biasa. Karena, sebagian besar murid di sekolah ini berangkat sekolah menggunakan jasa bus. Yang pastinya sudah tidak tersedia setelah jam 15.15 lewat.

Degel berdiri diam di gerbang sekolahan barunya. Berbeda dengan sekolah lamanya yang memiliki gerbang gapura yang dibawahnya ada tempat duduk, gerbang SMA Sanctuary hanyalah gugusan - gugusan besi berujung tajam.

Punggungnya Ia sandarkan pada salah satu besi gerbang. Matanya menatap puluhan murid lain yang keluar area sekolahan menggunakan kendaraan pribadi Mereka.

Ia sempat tersenyum ketika Albafica keluar sekolahan dengan membonceng Agasha yang tersenyum padanya.

TIUIT

Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _From Mom : 'Kau sudah pulang?'_

Dengan malas Ia menjawab pesan itu. _'Ya'_

 _From Mom : 'Tunggu disana, Ibu otw'_

Wajahnya berubah masam, Ia merasa Ibunya lebih _proctective_ sekarang -Oke, memindah sekolahkan anaknya sendiri bukankah termasuk _over protective?_ #lupakan-.

Helaan nafas lepas dari mulutnya, sebagai ungkapat kebosannya. Dengan punggung yang masih menyandar pilar besi, matanya menatap langit kelabu.

Angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya, seakan ikut menemani kesedihan hati yang terpatri dalam hati dan batinnya. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat menikmati alunan melodi yang diciptakan oleh gesekan antar dedaunan. Batinnya melayang mengikuti memori yang lampau.

 _"Aku akan pergi dari sekolahan ini" ucap pemuda bersurai zambrud itu dengan suara bergetar._

 _''Kenapa Kakak harus pergi?''_

 _''I have some reason that I cannot tell You'' ucapnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan gadis berambut jelaga itu di koridor yang sepi._

 _''Tunggu!'' tangan gadis itu berusaha menghentikan pemuda itu meninggalkannya._

 _''Memangnya kenapa? Apa Kau begitu takut mengakui kematian Kak Unity?! Apa Kau setakut itu?!'' lanjutnya dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan mata yang berlinang air._

 _Tangan Mereka bertaut sesaat, sebelum Degel melepas tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan satin dari tautan tangan adik kelasnya itu dan berbalik pergi dalam diam. Dalam hatinya Ia merutuki nasib karna harus meninggalkan gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu._

 _''Maafkan Aku'' ucapnya tanpa menengok kebelakang._

 _Gadis berambut jelaga itu menatap kepergian Kakak kelasnya dengan hati terluka. Tak menyangka bahwa Ia akan kembali merasa kehilangan seseorang yang Ia anggap seperti Kakaknya sendiri._

TIIIIIIN!!!

Suara klakson mobil membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dalam mobil itu, Ibunya menunggu dengan perasaan cemas. Ia hanya tersenyum sesaat kemudian masuk ke mobil.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Nak?" tanya Ibunya seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Menyenangkan"

"Dan kawan sebangkumu, lelaki atau..." pertanyaan Ibunya terhenti, mungkin sengaja menggantung untuk menggoda putranya semata wayang.

"Lelaki, Bu"

"Namanya?" tanya Ibunya dengan antusias.

"Kardia" jawabnya. Atmosfer dalam mobil terasa hampa, tak ada yang Mereka bicarakan setelah itu.

"Ada yang tanya tentang sarung tanganmu?"

"Ada"

"Terus?"

"Aku jawab dengan bohong"

Suasana kembali hening. Ibu Degel yang fokus menyetir dan putranya yang menatap keluar jendela.

Hingga Mereka melewati kawasan depan SMK Bluegard, tempat dimana Degel pernah menimba ilmu. Degel menatap gedung - gedung sekolah itu datar. Terlihat sangat sepi dan tak nampak ada orang. Mungkin masih pada jam pelajaran.

 _"Aku agak kecewa Kamu harus pergi" ucap gadis bersurai perak itu pada pemuda yang mungkin akan sangat jarang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi._

 _"Sebenarnya Aku tak ingin pergi, Sera"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan._

 _"Dia punya nama. Seraphina, kenapa Kau seperti memusuhinya?" tanya Degel._

 _"Aku tidak memusuhinya!'' tukasnya. "Aku hanya tak suka dengannya"_

 _Degel menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan gadis pujaan hatinya itu. Sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi masalah yang terjadi. Jalan terbaik adalah meninggalkan semuanya._

 _''Apa Dia tahu kemampuanmu?''_

 _Degel menggeleng, sudah cukup Seraphina dan keluarganya yang mengetahui 'kemampuannya'._

"Ibu tak suka jika Kau ngelamun" ujar Ibunya yang masih fokus dengan jalan.

"Ya, Bu" jawabnya dengan nada rendah untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Sampai dirumah, Dia langsung masuk kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Ia sudah biasa mengurung diri. Dan mungkin, akan kebiasaannya akan terus berlanjut.

 **Bersambung...**

Author Note :

"Halo lagi! Karna sedang nganggur pas jam istirahat menjelang ujian sesi terakhir hari ini, jadinya Aku sempetin ngetik yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit -yang dikira temenku lagi _chattingan-._ Oiya, dialog yang cetang miring pertama itu dialog antara Degel dan OC-ku. Sedangkan yang kedua itu dengan Seraphina. Btw rambutnya Seraphina itu perak 'kan?"

Balasan rivew :

KanonAiko : "Salam kenal juga, Kak. Aku tak bisa janji untuk chara Kanon, karna hanya muncul sebagai figuran saja. Tapi untuk chara Defteros, ada bagiannya. Mungkin masih beberapa chapter lagi. Terimakasih sudah membaca :D"


	4. Cold Wind

Ia rentangkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya dan menatap langit - langit kamarnya. Yang Ia tatap bukanlah lampu kristal indah yang tergantung diatas sana, melainkan kehampaan yang membelenggu.

Pandangannya teralih menelusuri setiap jengkal kamarnya. _'Semua masih pada tempatnya'_ batinnya.

Kini manik indigo-nya menatap kertas - kertas origami putih berbentuk kristal salju yang tertempel di beberapa bagian temboknya. Yang Ia tempel disana sudah cukup lama.

Ia kemudian duduk dan menatap kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan satin. _'Sampai kapan Aku harus memakai sarung tangan sialan ini?'_ umpatnya dalam hatian.

Ia melepas kedua sarung tangan dari tangannya dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Tak peduli lagi dengan nasib sepasang sarung tangan satin pemberian Ayahnya yang entah bagaimana bisa muat ditangannya sejak kecil.

Ia menautkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan mata. _'Kosentrasi, tenang, dan kendalikan'_ batinnya. Terbentuk beberapa keping es dan seberkas sinar kebiruan mengelilinginya.

 _'Kosentrasi, tenang, dan kendalikan'_ batinnya lagi. Mengucapkan untaian kata tersebut layaknya sebuah mantra.

Surai zambrudnya tergoyang karena terpaan sinar kebiruan yang awalnya dingin menyesakkan kini melembut. _'Jadilah sejuk seperti embun pagi, jadilah lembut seperti angin, jadilah tenang seperti air'_

Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan _'Masa lalu adalah sejarah'_

 _''Masa lalu adalah sejarah yang tak siapapun bisa mengubahnya. Karena itulah Aku akan selalu mencoba melakukan yang terbaik, Kak"_

DEG!!!

Matanya terbuka dan tautan tangannya terlepas. Kosentrasinya pecah berkeping - keping layaknya puluhan kepingan es yang sejak tadi berpendar disekitarnya. Cahya kebiruan tadi hilang seketika. Usahanya gagal lagi karna membatin sebuah kalimat yang sebenarnya pernah diucapkan orang lain.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Tangannya mencengkram seprai ranjangnya, dan membekukan hampir separuh kasurnya. Ia menatap datar keteledorannya, dan beranjak dari kasurnya yang sudah menjadi keras.

Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan mata yang menatap keluar jendela kamar, menampilkan pemandangan depan rumahnya sekaligus pohon cendana yang rimbun di halamannya.

Pikirannya kosong, telah hilang rasa frustasi yang menyebabkan Ia membekukan ranjang tidurnya -lagi-.

Kini Ia menatap cermin yang juga menampakkan refleksi dirinya. Seperti inilah Ia. Tampak seperti remaja pada umumnya (dan kutu buku pada umumnya). Namun, dalam dirinya tumbuh sebuah kekuatan mengerikan yang Ia coba mengubah kengerian itu menjadi keindahan dengan mengendalikannya. Namun Ia gagal, walau hanya sekali. Dan kini, Ia kembali mencobanya.

Lamunannya hilang saat petir menggelar, pandangannya yang sejak tadi menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri kini beralih pada keluar jendela. Langit yang tadinya mendung kini tampak menghitam, tak tampak cahaya matahari diluar diiringi angin yang tadinya berhembus sepoi kini menjadi cukup kencang yang terbukti dari gerakan pepohonan. Sebuah pemandangan yang pasti membuat siapapun memilih untuk bergulung hangat dalam selimut.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu memegang bingkai jendela dengan tatapan mata terjerumus keluar. Ia mulai merasa gelisah dan risau.

 _'Hujan badai?'_

CRAAAS!!!

Matanya membulat saat menyadari bahwa bingkai jendela telah sempurna membeku, begitupun termasuk kaca jendela tersebut.

 _'Sial'_ batinnya. Namun, matanya kembali menerawang keluar sana. Menerka apakah semua murid SMK Bluegrad sudah di rumah masing - masing tanpa ada yang terjebak badai yang mungkin akan segera datang. Ia melihat jam dinding, dan mendapati jam menunjuk pukul tiga lewat sepuluh menit.

 _'Semestinya Mereka_ (murid SMK Bluegrad) _sudah pulang'_ batinnya. _'Dan semoga, **Dia** juga sudah pulang' _doanya.

.

.

.

In Another Place :

Seorang gadis kelas sepuluh duduk termangu di bawah gapura gerbang SMK Bluegrad. Matanya menatap kosong, sesekali Ia bergerak untuk memberi tanda bahwa Ia 'tak melamun. Tangannya Ia masukkan ke kantung jas merah maroon-nya yang merupakan seragam formal di hari senin dan selasa.

Kini matanya kian suram, seakan tak ada cahaya yang sudi mendekatinya atau cahaya yang justru takut akan hal tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya angin dingin menerpanya. Membuat bibirnya bergemeretar dan matanya terkatup sesaat. Dan juga menyebabkan poninya tergerai seirama rambut kuncirnya. Beberapa rumpun poni yang menyembunyikan beberapa bekas luka melintang di pelipisnya pun ikut menari seirama angin.

Semestinya Ia sudah sampai dirumah jika tidak ketinggalan bus pada jam 15.00, kini Ia harus menunggu bus berikutnya. Tapi Ia tak panik, toh tak ada yang menunggunya dirumah selain Ibunya yang telah hilang akal karna cinta buta pada Ayahnya yang bodoh.

Jam baru menunjuk pukul 15.15 dan bus baru lewat jam 15.30. Itu berarti Ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya Ia bisa pulang dengan bus, tanpa harus mengemis minta boncengan pada _orang - orang yang Ia panggil 'teman'._

Matanya terkatup menahan hawa dingin yang menyesakkan dada. Gerimis muncul, jatuh pada wajah Sang Pertiwi dengan lembut. Diiringi angin dingin yang makin kuat.

 _'Dingin'_ rintihnya dengan membatin.

 ** _Bersambung..._**


	5. Second Day

Normal Pov

Malam harinya dirumah Kardia. Dia termenung dimeja belajarnya. Ia menatap botol kaca silinder berisi puluhan pil putih.

Jika bisa, Ia ingin melempar benda itu jauh darinya. Tp Ia tak bisa. Tiba - tiba suara guntur memecah lamunannya tak lama hujan turun deras.

Kardia menghela nafas

"Padahal esok ada pelajaran Olahraga pasti lapangan akan becek karna hujan ini" kesahnya kemudian beranjak ketempat tidur dan terlelap.

Keesokan harinya langit tampak cerah dgn matahari bersinar hangat dan burung - burung berkicau riang dikejauhan. Saat sampai kelas ternyata semua kawannya sdh berangkat.

"Kar, harini guru mapel olahraga nyuruh Kita langsung kelapangan pas jam masuk. Sasha yg minta Aku beritahu Kau" kata Dégel ketika Kardia baru duduk dibangkunya.

(Jika ada yg ingin tahu apakah Dégel juga memakai seragam olahraga, jawabnya "Ya" tp seragam olahraga dari sekolahannya dulu -warnanya beda-)

"Yang lain dah tau?"

"Dah. Guru mapel olahraga namanya Pak Hakurei kan?" tanya Dégel. "Ya" jawab Kardia.

KRIIIIIING.

Bel jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi, anak - anak gadis pergi keluar kls dan yang lelaki melepas sepatu Mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Eh Gel, lebih baik lepas sepatumu pasti lapangan becek karna hujan semalam" Kardia melepas sepatunya.

"Ya" kata Dégel sambil melepas sepatunya. Ketika sampai dilapangan ternyata benar kalau lapangan becek dan sangat licin, Anak - anak gadis masih dipinggir lapangan dan menatap kesepuluh teman lelaki Mereka yang sudah duluan ke tengah lapangan.

Skip Time

Di tengah lapangan, guru Mereka menunggu dengan 4 tombak lempar lembing tertancap di tanah.

"Selamat pagi, anak – anak!" sapa guru jasmani itu setelah semua murid berbaris.

"Pagi Pak!"

"Semuanya dah lengkap?"

"Lengkap pak!"

"Pak!!!" salah satu tangan menyembul ke atas meminta interupsi.

"Ya, Manigoldo?" tanya guru itu mempersilahkan Manigoldo berucap.

"Apa bener hari ini pulang cepet?" tanya pemuda jabrik itu.

Gurunya terdiam kemudian menjelaskan

"Untuk saat ini, belum jelas. Nanti rencananya ada rapat guru, jadi mungkin..."

"JAM KOSONG!!! HORAAAY!!!" sahut Kardia, Manigoldo, dan Defteros bersamaan. Dan membuat yang lain sweatdrop.

"Ssssstttt!" desis yang lain.

Pak Hakurei berdehem untuk mengendalikan suasana. "Ya nanti bakal ada rapat. Kemungkinan kalau tidak jam kosong, semua murid bakal pulang..." penjelasan guru itu kembali tersela karena...

"PULAAANG CEPAT!!! HORAAAY!!!" sela Kardia, Manigoldo, Defteros, dan kini di tambah Minos, yang kembali membuat yang lain sweatdrop.

'Badan gede kelas 3 SMA tapi kelakuan seperti anak kelas 1 SMP' batin Dégel.

Sementara guru penjas Mereka kembali harus berdehem. "Materi penjas hari ini, lempar lembing. Ini praktek olahraga terakhir, untuk minggu – minggu yang akan datang Kita akan materi"

"HALAAAAAAH" desah hampir semua murid.

"Baiklah, putari lapangan 3 kali dimulai dari barisan kiri paling depan dilanjutkan tengah dan akhirnya belakang" titah guru itu.

Putaran lari pun dimulai dari Saori di akhiri Dégel. Yang lelaki berlari lebih cepat dari pada yang perempuan karna takut terpeleset. Baru satu putaran lari, Kardia berhenti dan berdiri disamping Pak Hakurei dengan ikut menatap yang lain. Dégel menatap pemuda yang berhenti itu sesaat dan kembali fokus pada larinya.

Setelah lari 3 putaran...

"Uhuk uhuk!!!"

"Seragamku kotor"

"Siapa suruh lari di lumpur?"

"Pak, haus"

"Pak, noleh pergi kekantin?!!!"

"Kakiku sakit!"

"Sudah ku bilang, hati – hati!"

"Ada yang lihat ikat rambutku?(?)"

"KEMBALI KE BARISAN!" suara mengkomando disertai suara pluit melengking mentitahkan Mereka kembali membuat barisan dengan badan lelah.

Setelah barisan tersusun rapi, semua murid diminta duduk di tanah berlumpur yang terlapisi rumput tipis.

Pak Hakurei mendemostrasikan cara memegang tombak lembing beberapa menit dan setelah semua murid diminta melempar lembing, tiba waktu untuk menilai.

"Sekarang, waktunya penilaian. Dimulai dari yang perempuan dulu. Pertama, Agasha dan Pandora" panggilnya dengan tangan memegang jurnal absen. Dua murid yang dimaksud maju dan mengambil masing – masing satu lembing yang lebih pendek dari yang duanya.

Agasha dapat melempar sejauh 5 meter sedangkan Pandora 4,5 meter. "Berikutnya, Hilda dan Freya"

Disaat kedua temannya melempar lembing, ketujuh murid lelaki (Shaka, Dégel, dan El Cid gak ikut soalnya) melakukan hom-pim-pah untuk mengundi siapa yang akan mengambil 2 tombak yang tertancap di dekat guru. Karna Mereka sudah terlalu malas rebutan seperti rebutan bola voli seperti semester lalu. Dan akhirnya, Kardia dan Manigoldo yang mengambil lembing yang tertancap ditanah.

"Pak, boleh coba?" tanya Manigoldo meminta izin.

"Boleh, tapi jangan kena'in teman" himbau guru itu.

Kardia berlari beberapa langkah kemudian melempar lembing dan terlempar sejauh 7 meter sedangkan Manigoldo sejauh 6 meter.

"Ye! Aku lebih jauh!" ejek Kardia pada Manigoldo.

Manigoldo hanya mendengus dan mengambil kedua tombak yang tertancap kemudian diambil oleh Aldebaran dan Deteros. Aldebaran sejauh 8 meter dan Defteros sejauh 6 meter. Dst...

Sesi olahraga itu di selesaikan dengan Dégel yang melempar sejauh 8,5 meter (uih... Sangar banget ki bocah) dan Minos sejauh 7 meter.

Jam olahraga baru habis 1 jam yang sebenarnya berdurasi 2 jam. Yang kemudian digunakan anak lelaki untuk main sepak bola dengan masing – masing anggota 6 anggota pemain (sekali lagi, Dégel, Shaka dan El Cid tidak ikut dan juga disertai Kardia). Sedangkan yang perempuan melengos pergi.

"Kau kembali kekelas?" tanya Kardia yang disebelahnya ada Shaka dan El Cid pada Dégel yang berjalan menjauh. Dégel hanya mengangguk.

"Lebih baik disini dulu" ucap pemuda berambut rancu gelap yang duduk disebelah terjauh dengan mata lurus kedepan.

Dégel berhenti melangkah dan berbalik badan hingga Ia bisa melihat 3 pemuda yang duduk dan menatap bosan lapangan. "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Kardia justru menahan tawa "Bfttt! Apa anak gadis SMK Bluegrad tidak ganti baju di dalam kelas?" tanya pemuda itu dengan menahan tawa. Dégel terdiam sesaat, baru ingat kebiasaan teman – teman gadisnya yang dulu selalu ganti baju di kelas setelah pelajaran olahraga.

"Tidak juga" jawabnya. Ia pun akhirnya duduk di tanah berumput tak jauh dari ke tiga temannya itu.

"Aku yakin kelas akan bau minyak wangi lagi" ucap Kardia.

"Hn"

"Hn"

Lucunya, perkataan Kardia hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dari kedua temannya.

"Tidak juga" jawab Shaka yang tumben – tumbennya mau bicara.

"Apa?" tanya Kardia tak mengerti. Tapi Shaka hanya tersenyum licik(?)

In Anoter Place...

"Padahal tadi Aku bawa parfum imporku! Kok gak ada?!" ucap Saori yang sudah memakai seragam OSIS seraya mengotak – atik tasnya.

"HEH?! Kok make up-ku juga gak ada?!" tanya Hilda yang juga bernasib sama dengan Saori.

"Kemana perginya gincu, lipstik, dan parfumku?!" tanya Pandora.

"INI PASTI ADA YANG NGOTAK – ATIK TAS KITA!"

"Jangan – jangan ada razia, tapi kok hp-ku masih ada?" ucap Sasha keheranan.

"Hp-ku juga ada!" kata Saori dan Hilda bersamaan.

Pintu kelas terbuka sedikit dan menampakkan Agasha masuk dengan tangan memegang...

"Make up-ku!"

"Parfumku!"

"Lipstik dan Gincuku!"

Yang berseru langsung menghampiri si gadis yang memegang benda Mereka di pintu yang membuat teman Mereka yang lain sweatdrop.

"Aku nemu di tong sampah depan kelas" jelas gadis itu sebelum ketiga temannya bertanya.

"APA????!!!!"

Back To fields :

"Itu rencana Sisyphus, Aspros, dan Aku" ucap Shaka mengakhiri terkaannya tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Akhirnya kelas gak bau lagi" gumam El Cid.

Diam – diam Dégel tersenyum tipis mendengar pembicaraan Mereka.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu dengan duduk dipinggir lapangan menonton sepak bola, Mereka memutuskan kembali kekelas dan setengahnya pergi entah kemana.

"Aneh" ucap Dégel.

"Apa yg aneh?" tanya Kardia. Dégel menatapnya sekilas. "Kenapa Kau tadi cuman lari 1 putaran?"

Kardia agak salah tingkah mendengarnya dan tersenyum setengah. "Itu dah pengecualian buat Aku"

Keheranan Dégel justru bertambah "Itu justru tambah aneh" gumamnya.

"Kau sendiri, pakai sarung tangan pas olahraga lagi"

Dégel kembali merenung "Sudah kubilang. Tanganku..."

"Luka" sela Kardia dengan mata ekor menatap Dégel dan yang ditatap hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain

Kardia tahu, Dégel takkan menjawab pertanyaannya. Teman barunya itu terlalu menjaga privasi. "Apa Aku menyinggung privasimu?" tanya Kardia dengan nada serendah mungkin.

Dégel berdehem singkat dengan mempercepat jalannya. "Tidak"

Jam pelajaran yang kosong mungkin adalah harapan bagi sebagian besar siswa di sekolah itu. Walaupun mendapat tugas dari guru, tetap saja hanya di kerjakan sebagian -atau tidak sama sekali.

Kardia menatap bosan Dégel dengan tangan menopak dagu. Melihat temannya mengerjakan semua tugas pemberian guru membuatnya tambah malas.

"Hari keduamu dan Kau bisa mengerjakan semua soal kimia itu?" gumam Kardia malas.

"Hn"

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat malas mengerjakan pelajaran yang kayak gitu. Biasanya kalau jam kosong Aku..."

Pemuda disebelahnya menghela nafas samar, hilang sudah ketenangannya saat menyimak racauan tak jelas Kardia. Maka Ia memilih membaca sahaja.

"Aku sebenarnya juga gak suka Fisika, terlalu banyak rumus. Lebih mending matematik, lebih sederhana tapi juga tetep nyusahin. Apalagi kalo tentang bilangan negatif dan positif. Hadeuh... Aku langsung tepar lho!"

Dégel mulai berfikir mungkin ada baiknya menyumpal mulut Kardia dengan segumpal bola salju.

"Apalagi kalau ulangan, kadang Aku buat contekan biar dapet nilai bagus. Tapi gak sering – sering banget. Kadang si Manigoldo juga suka nyontek Aku padahal jawaban yang Dia minta kadang Aku selewengin..."

"Kau tidak mengerjakan soalmu?" tanya Dégel pada akhirnya.

Kardia melembai tangan kecil "Itu sih gampang! Nanti juga minta contekan anak gadis. Ini kelas Bahasa bukan kelas MIPA. Jadi santailah sedikit" ucapnya cuek bebek.

"Kau yang terlalu santai. Apa itu bisa jadi indikator kelulusan, Kardia? Apa Kau lupa ujian kelulusan beberapa bulan lagi?" tanyanya dengan mata masih menatap coretan – coretan indah di halaman belakang buku catatannya.

Kardia memutar bola mata. Bosan. Dan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada meja hingga menciptakan getaran sesaat suara 'BUK!' Yang diakhiri dengan wajah mencium permukaan meja.

 _'Kau juga. Dah tahu ujian mepet, tapi malah pindah sekolah_ ' batinnya. Namun bukan berarti Dia tak suka mendapat Dégel sebagai teman sebangkunya. Terlebih mungkin Dia bisa minta di ajarin beberapa trik lulus tanpa contek.

Dengan kepala yang masih diatas meja, lengannya Ia posisikan menjadi bantal. Mungkin tidur di jam sekolah di awal semester genap bukan ide yang buruk. Jika...

PLETUK!!!

Kardia yakin Ia merasa ada yang menyentil kuping kanannya walau baru memejamkan mata dengan membenamkan kepala beberapa menit.

"Pssst... Bangun!" suara bisikan Dégel disertai guncangan ringan membangunkannya.

Dengan malas Ia angkat kepalanya dengan wajah innocent. Dan berasumsi akan mendelik pada si lumut berkacamata karna menyentil kupingnya. Kalau...

''Kardia" suara panggilan bernada monoton merindingkan bulu romanya.

Ternyata guru Kimia Mereka, pak Phantasos menatapnya.

"Kamu sudah kerjakan soal tugas yang Bapak berikan?"

' _Mati Aku!!!_ '

 **Author Note :**

"Salam sejahtera!!! Untung saja masih bisa uptade dalam kondisi perang perebutan kepemilikan hp. Rencana buat update sepanjang liburan pupus karna hp-ku dipake Kakakku selama 2 minggu ini, walau buat update tinggal copy paste Mis Word. Dan... SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!!! SEMOGA DI TAHUN INI BAROKAH!!!"

RnR

#CMIIW


	6. Would You come with Us?

Pak Phantasos memberi Mereka ceramah (dan bukannya pelajaran karna sudah mepet jam istirahat. Dan tentu saja Mereka memilih mendengar cerita guru itu ketimbang di buat mumet rumus.

"Psst...!!!" si rambut megar biru menyenggol bahu si lumut berkacamata.

"Apa?" jawab Dégel dengan berbisik.

"Jam istirahat nanti mau kekantin?" tawar Kardia.

"Ndak" jawab Dégel.

"Keperpustakaan?"

"Ndak"

"Trus?"

"Diem dikelas sambil baca buku"

Kardia hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Tak lama jam pelajaran usai di tandai dengan suara bel nyaring. Pak Phantasos keluar kelas di barengi dengan murid – murid yang sudah membereskan meja belajar Mereka.

Setelah memasukkan buku tulis kimianya ke tas, Dégel mengambil salah satu buku yang Ia pinjam kemarin. Sengaja Ia bawa untuk bacaan jika sedang bosan. Ia tak menghiraukan Kardia yang bertopang dagu menatapnya.

Tatapan Kardia sendiri tertuju pada lengan seragam OSIS Dégel yang terdapat semacam lencana unik berwarna jingga berlambang buku kitab terbuka di bawah lencana tanda kelas.

"Itu lencana apaan?"

"Apa?" tanya yang bersangkutan.

"Yang dibawah lencana tanda kelas 3 -mu"jawab Kardia seraya menunjuk puncak lengan Dégel.

"Oh. Itu sejenis tanda kecakapan, buat pengurus perpustakaan"

Kening Kardia berkerut, tak paham agaknya. "Maksudnya?"

"Ya... Itu yang ngasih guru - guru pengurus perpustakaan"

"Kok gitu?" tanya Kardia yang masih tak mengerti.

Dégel menghela nafas, nampaknya Ia harus menjelaskan dengan lebih sederhana. "Ini semacam pengangkatan kepada kelas sepuluh yang selalu membantu guru penjaga perpus, biasanya anak yang dipilih itu yang biasa baca buku atau yang pinjam buku. Lencana ini dikasihnya pas upacara di minggu pertama semester genap, kalo dapet kayak gini, otomatis juga ngurusin tentang pinjaman dan pengembalian buku dan juga bantu-bantu beresin buku yang berserakan. Paham?" jelasnya dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Kardia sendiri manggut – manggut, mulai paham. "Trus gimana ngasihnya?"

"Ngasihnya ya pas upacara trus di panggil namanya pas tengah – tengah upacara"

"Lah selain Kau, berapa yang dapet?" tanyanya lagi.

Dégel terdiam sesaat, mengingat – ingat berapa orang yang juga mendapat kehormatan seperti Dia. "Kira – kira kelas dua belas ada 7 termasuk Aku, kelas sebelas ada delapan"

Kini alis Kardia berkedut sesaat. Dalam pikirnya bagaimana dengan kelas sepuluh? "Tapi Aku gak tahu kelas sepuluh"

"Oke, Aku ngerti. Trus kalo kayak gitu dapat imbalan?"

"Ya imbalannya tambah nilai dan keringanan saat dapat masalah. Karna secara gak langsung yang dapet lencana kayak gini juga dianggap siswa teladan"

Kardia menyeringai dan membayangkan jika sekolahannya juga seperti Bluegrad. Namun itu hanya sesaat. "Kira – kira berapa kelas sepuluh yang dapet?"

Dégel berhenti membaca buku, namun matanya masih tetap pada baris kata di buku itu. "Mungkin tak lebih dari lima" terkanya. Karna dari pengamatannya selama semester kemarin, walaupun banyak murid yang selalu ke perpustakaan tidak semuanya berniat membaca atau sejenisnya. 'Semestinya pengangkatan dilakukan di upacara minggu lalu. Apa Dia juga dapat?''

"Berarti pelantikannya minggu lalu?" tanya Kardia membuyarkan pikiran Dégel yang hanya dijawab gumaman 'Ya'

'Bagaimana Aku bisa lupa?'

Istirahat kedua

Kali ini Kardia sudah melenggang pergi entah kemana, kelas sepi dan damai. Hanya Dégel yang duduk sendirian di kelas itu. Di tangannya sebuah buku yang Ia harus baca ulang karna saat Ia baca di istirahat pertama tadi, Ia justru di introgasi Kardia.

Tak apalah, pikirnya. Baginya semua itu lumrah mengingat Ia masih anak baru disini. Walau Ia agak kecewa karna tidak bisa masuk kelas MIPA dengan alasan 'Kuota penuh'

Tiba – tiba Ia teringat dengan pertanyaan Kardia yang menanyakan tentang kepengurusan perpustakaan, Ia mendengus malas dan menutup buku itu yang langsung Ia kembalikan ke tas.

Saat Ia memasukkan buku itu ke tas, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat handphone merek terbarunya yang Ia masukkan ke salah satu kantung kecil di situ. Beruntungnya peraturan di sekolah ini tak seketat sekolahnya dulu.

Ia mengambil handphone itu kemudian menyalakannya dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada Ibunya.

'Hari ini Aku pulang petang, tak perlu di jemput. Aku akan naik bis'

SREK...

Suara gesekan antar lembar halaman buku seakan ikut memeriahkan melodi alam di taman itu, membuat pemilik buku betah berlama – lama membaca di sana.

Dégel sudah habis setengah buku, kini Ia duduk di bawah pohon Mahagoni di taman sebelah sekolah. Jika SMK Bluegrad terkenal dengan perpustakaan yang luas, SMA Sanctuary justru dikenal dengan taman asrinya.

Sudah cukup lama Dia membaca disitu hingga suara injakan ranting mengusiknya. Ia tahu seseorang berada di dekatnya, tapi Ia tak tahu siapa yang bersangkutan.

"Nunggu jemputan?" tanya pemilik suara itu yang Dégel terka pasti Aspros.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Aspros berkacak pinggang tak jauh darinya. "Tidak, Kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Baru mau pulang. Sisyphus yang nyuruh" jawab ketua OSIS itu. Tentu saja wakilnya menyuruh Dia pulang duluan agar Dia bisa beristirahat sedang wakilnya menggantikan tugasnya.

"Hoh" gumaman itu seakan menggema bersama nyanyian Wawung di pohon kelapa tak jauh dari Mereka.

Gemini kakak itu membuat postur tak nyaman seakan mencari topik. "Kau menunggu sesuatu? "

"Ya, menunggu bis sore lewat" jawabnya jujur.

"Bis sore? Tapi itu masih setengah jam lagi"

"Hn" gumam Dégel. Kini nyanyian Derkukur juga memperindah nyanyian alam disana. "Kapan Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya pelan seakan tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan kembaran Defteros itu.

Aspros terkekeh pelan dan berucap. "Baiklah, Aku pergi dulu" pamitnya diiringi suara langkah ringan.

Dégel menoleh kebelakang saat suara langkah ringan itu hilang dan mendapati gemini itu sudah pergi. Suasana sekolah juga sama, hanya terlihat beberapa siswa yang mondar – mandir seperti satpam.

Pemuda itu menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di tas sebelum melihat jam tangannya.

Masih sepuluh menit sebelum alarm jam tangannya berbunyi, cukup untuk berjalan santai hingga gerbang dan menunggu disana selama beberapa menit.

Ia berjalan santai menikmati keheningan sekolah itu, hanya terdengar derit pintu dan suara tawa dari kejauhan.

Suara bising dari knalpot motor memecah kedamaian tempat itu, tampak beberapa motor berbagai tipe melintas dengan ugal – ugalan. Pengendaranya tak lain adalah siswa – siswi SMK-nya dulu, yang sebagian besar tidak memakai helm.

Dégel hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pemandangan macam itu. Ia menyandar pada pagar seperti kemarin dan melamun.

Kemudian bus sore melintas dari arah berlawanan. Ia segera berjalan ke pinggir jalan dan mengulurkan tangan, memberi postur agar bis tersebut berhenti.

Bis itu berhenti, Ia hanya butuh waktu beberapa sekon sebelum melenggang masuk. Seperti biasa, bis itu hanya mengangkut beberapa orang. Ia disambut oleh kernet bis yang terheran mengapa Ia menunggu di sana, yang Ia jawab bahwa Ia kini tak lagi sekolah di SMK.

Tit...tit...tit...tit...

Alarm jam tangannya berbunyi saat Ia duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang biasa Ia tempati bersama seseorang.

Kegelisahan kini mendominasinya, seakan membuatnya agak menyesal namun Ia ingin melakukannya karna sesuatu.

Butuh waktu tiga menit sebelum bis yang Ia tumpangi melintasi SMK Bluegrad. Ketika sampai disana, bis kembali berhenti. Dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut arang dengan tatapan sayu.

Pandangan Mereka berdua bertemu sesaat, antara senang dan sendu. Namun gadis itu langsung membuang wajah dan mengambil tempat duduk paling jauh darinya.

Pemuda itu kecewa, karna seseorang yang menjadi alasan Ia menunggu setengah jam lamanya masih marah dengannya.

Ia bangkit dan langsung duduk disamping gadis itu. Gadis itu sempat menatapnya jengah karna merasa diblokir akses kaburnya sesaat. Dan langsung membuang muka keluar jendela.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Dégel pelan. Namun yang ditanyainya hanya diam seperti patung. Hening sesaat, sebelum kernet bis tadi berjalan dari belakang ke depan memungut biaya.

Tangan gadis itu mengambil sesuatu di saku roknya kemudian mengulurkannya pada kernet. Namun tangan Dégel lebih cepat darinya. "Berdua" ucap pemuda itu pada Kernet.

Gadis itu mendengus pelan dan menunggu si Kernet berlalu dan duduk di samping Supir. "Kau tak harus melakukan itu" ujar gadis itu sepelan mungkin.

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Dégel, akhirnya si gadis itu mau bicara. "Anarkali" panggilnya pelan. Namun yang di panggil masih membuang muka.

"Kau masih pakai sarung tangan itu? Aku yakin alasannya takkan Kau beritahukan siapapun. Kecuali seraphina" ucap gadis yang dipanggil Anarkali itu. Sarkastik memang, namun pemuda disampingnya tak merasa tersinggung.

"Biasanya Kau selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kak', tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Anarkali itu menatap kosong keluar jendela. "Aku tidak punya alasan khusus" desisnya.

Dégel menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Kau membenci Seraphina? Dia pembimbingmu lho"

Anarkali mendengus marah dan menatapnya sinis. "Ada satu hal yang tidak pernah Aku katakan padamu, Kak Dégel. Aku tidak membenci Seraphina-mu itu. Karna... jika Aku membencinya, pasti sekarang Dia sudah berbaring di disamping adiknya. Seraphina bisa saja membenciku, tapi Aku tidak peduli. Toh kematian Kak Unity murni karna Dia kecelakaan sama Kak Dégel waktu itu. Dan Aku hanya saksi mata"

Gadis berambut jelaga itu kembali membuang muka, menyembunyikan tatapan sendunya dari sosok yang dulunya Ia percayai.

Hening lagi, walau suara deru jalanan juga menyertai Mereka. Beberapa penumpang lain sudah turun terlebih dahulu hingga membuat suasana bis makin sepi.

"Apa Kau..." pertanyaan itu Ia biarkan menggantung sesaat dalam ramainya teriakan mesin.

"Masih ikut ekstra Tari?" terkaan gadis itu benar dan membuat Dégel tercengang. "Mana sudi Aku ikut ekstra seperti itu jika Seraphina-mu selalu menatapku benci? Mending Aku pulang dan mengurusi Ibuku yang sudah menceng itu" lanjut gadis itu seraya berdiri dan memberi isyarat agar Dégel memberinya jalan.

Namun Dégel masih membatu. "Aku harus turun, Kak. Rumahku tinggal satu blok lagi" titah gadis itu penuh penekanan.

Dégel langsung berdiri dan menyingkir. Ia ingin bicara, namun lidahnya kelu. Kini gadis itu melewatinya dan berdiri di ambang pintu bis. "Dan satu lagi" ucap gadis itu seraya menoleh kepada Dégel. "Berhenti memanggilku 'Anarkali', cukup panggil Aku dengan nama biasa" pinta gadis itu bersamaan dengan berhentinya bis. Gadis itu melompat turun dari bis bak seekor kucing dan berjalan santai.

Dégel terduduk lesu bersamaan dengan berlajunya bis. Tujuan awalnya ingin menanyakan apakah gadis itu benar – benar menjadi pengurus perpustakaan buyarlah sudah. Walau sebenarnya Ia tahu jawabannya karna Ia sempat melihat lencana itu terjahit di lengan OSIS gadis itu.

'Dia tidak berubah' batin Dégel dengan duka. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit seakan baru dicekoki sesendok getah daun Jarak.

Namun tidak apalah, Anarkali bisa saja memukul pipinya jika Ia terus bicara. Tetapi justru itu yang Dégel takutkan, bisa saja tangan gadis itu membeku saat memukulnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk melihat sarung tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong. 'Apa yang sudah Aku lakukan? Sesalnya.

Dégel baru sampai di rumah jam empat sore. Rumahnya sepi seperti biasa, tapi kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari ruang kerja Ibunya. Tidak salah, Ibunya sedang mengurus klien.

Menjadi putra dari psikiater memang membuatnya kurang perhatian. Terlebih Ayahnya yang juga selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, yang kadang harus keluar negeri.

Esok Harinya

Jam kelas baru menunjuk pukul setengah enam. Kelas masih sepi, baru ada beberapa tas diatas masing – masing meja yang empunya pergi entah kemana.

Dégel sendiri duduk lesu dengan kepala tertunduk. Menatap kedua tangannya sendiri dengan pikiran kosong. Tidak biasanya otaknya yang dipenuhi rumus kini kosong melompong.

"Kau terlihat lesu, belum sarapan ya?" terka Kardia saat memergoki Dégel masih duduk dengan kepala tertunduk seperti orang yang baru selesai mengetik satu bab materi Bahasa Pascal dalam aplikasi P*werpoint(?).

Kardia menyeringai dan melempar tasnya ke mejanya yang juga menyatu dengan milik Dégel. Menciptakan bunyi 'Buk' memenuhi ruangan yang sepi.

"Ngelamun ya?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Hei"

"Kau lagi ada masalah ya?"

"Hn"

"Sama keluargamu?"

"Gel, kalo ditanya jawab donk! Kan Aku bisa bantu" celoteh Kardia.

Mata Kardia melihat tangan Dégel yang tidak terlapisi sarung tangan seperti kemarin. Tangannya menggenggam salah satu pergelangan Dégel tanpa dosa. "Luka? Gak ada tuh. Kau nipu ya?" godanya dengan tatapan terjurus pada tiap inci kulit pualam milik Dégel. Tiba – tiba Ia merasa ada sentakan dingin walau sesaat.

"Lepas" desisnya seraya melepas genggaman Kardia. Bisa jadi fitnah jika 2 pemuda gandeng tangan. Terlebih dengan kondisi kelas masih sepi.

"Tanganmu dingin kayak es aja" ucap Kardia seraya menggosok telapak tangannya 'tuk menimbulkan hangat.

"Hn"

"Pinguin" ejeknya.

"Apa?"

Kardia kembali menyeringai ketika ejekannya mendapat respon. "Pi-ngu-in"

Wajah pemuda itu tetap datar bak air tak beriak. Dan memalingkan wajah ke pojokan ruangan yang satunya, tempat Shaka dan gemini muda duduk.

"Yeh... dikacangin" desah Kardia.

"Tumben datang pagi" gumam Dégel (pada akhirnya!!!)

"Hm? Aku gak denger?" goda Kardia berpura – pura tidak mendengar.

"Lupakan" jawab pemuda berambut zambrud itu.

"Yeh... Iya iya Aku denger. Hari ini Aku cuman pengen berangkat pagi aja. Kok! Kau sendiri, masih dianter?"

"Aku naik bis pagi" jawab Dégel datar.

"Masak sih? Emang bis pagi jam berapaan? Aku gak pernah sekalipun naik bis soalnya. Hehehe"

"Hn..."

"Eh, emangnya Kau belum bisa naik motor?" tanya Kardia yang lupa dengan gosip yang menghantui beberapa minggu ini.

"Sebenarnya bisa, tapi gak tertarik"

'Itu menjelaskan banyak hal' batin Kardia. "Tahu gak, nanti akhir bulan bakal ada perkemahan?"

"Tahu" jawab Dégel.

"Yang jadi peserta nanti kelas 12 semua" setiap kelas minimal kirim 10 murid dan..."

"Kau ingin Aku juga ikut?" sela Dégel dengan nada monoton. Tentu Ia sudah tahu rencana itu.

"Ya iyalah!" seru Kardia dengan menggebrak meja. Membuat Manigoldo dan beberapa anak gadis yang duduk jauh dari Mereka terheran. "Shaka ama El aja mau ikut! Masak Kamu enggak?! Ini wajib tahu, seharusnya pas hari Baden Powell tapi karna bentar lagi try out jadi malah diundur setengah bulan trus-"

"Reaksimu berlebihan" respon Dégel dengan tatapan malas. "Lagipula, perwakilan kelas tidak harus pria 'kan? Para gadis pasti mau"

"Mau apanya? Mereka semua geleng – geleng kepala" sahut Manigoldo tak jauh dari Mereka.

"Tuh kan. Jadi Kau mau ikut? Cuman satu malam, esoknnya pulang" bujuk Kardia dengan mata memelas.

Dégel berdehem sekilas. Sebenarnya apa yang Mereka bicarakan hingga berakhir permohonan ikut serta di perayaan hari Baden Pawell yang dimajukan setengah bulan?

"Ya"

 ** _Bersambung..._** ** _Author Note :_** ** _"Trimakasih sudah mengikuti perkembangan ff ini, kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati. Sedikit info, hari Boden Pawell diperingati setiap tanggal 22 Februari. SMK Bluegrad biasa memperingatinya dengan mengadakan kemah dengan peserta kelas sebelas, yang juga pada tgl itu. Berbeda dengan SMA Sanctuary yang justru mengadakannya pada akhir bulan Januari karna diikuti oleh kelas dua belas, yang tak langsung terlalu mepet ujian kelulusan. Sekian dulu, Mugi – mugi Kulo saget ngrampungaken cerito iki. Amiin :)"_**


	7. Bloomy Garden

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tidak butuh waktu semenit hingga kelas itu kosong. Bahkan kali ini Dégel juga keluar kelas menuju perpustakaan. Mengabaikan semua ocehan menyebalkan Kardia yang sejak tadi mengekorinya.

Ia (sangat) berharap Kardia berhenti mengikutinya saat Ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Namun Ia salah besar, saudara – saudara...

"Kamu ini mau apa? Baca buku apa nganggu Aku?" gerutu Dégel saat Mereka berdiri diantara rak.

"Dua – duanya. Hehehe..." kata Kardia sambil nyengir.

"Dasar" umpat Dégel. Ia memang sudah terbiasa diikuti, namun oleh adik kelas yang tergila – gila padanya tentunya. Karna Dia juga adalah siswa teladan terganteng di Bluegrad.

Ia memilih salah satu buku secara asal. "Sudah diperpustakaan, Kau tidak ingin ambil buku?" tuturnya. Sangat tidak senang diperhatikan secara terang – terangan.

Kardia terkikik geli namun masih menunggu Dégel beranjak. Sayangnya pengendali es Kita ini tidak tahu bahwa Kardia sangat alergi dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan buku, namun Kardia memberi pengecualian khusus untuk teman barunya ini.

Ia berusaha mengabaikan Kardia dan duduk di salah satu deret meja baca. Beruntungnya perpustakaan masih sepi seperti biasanya, hanya beberapa siswa yang hilir mudik. Entah mengembalikan buku atau mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk.

Dégel membuka halaman pertama, meninggalkan si rambut biru menuju dunia fantasinya sendiri.

Bahkan lupa bahwa Kardia menungguinya selesai membaca.

Netra biru menatap punggung pemuda yang keasikan membaca. Belum pernah Ia seperti ini, sungguh! Total kunjungannya ke perpustakaan dari kelas satu SMA hingga menjadi senior seperti saat ini dapat dihitung jari.

Ia membuat sebuah tekat, Ia harus bisa akrab dengan pecinta buku ini. Apapun caranya. Egois bukan?

Diam – diam Ia kagum dengan cepatnya Dégel membalik halaman buku. Dalam hitungannya, Dégel membalik halaman setiap dua menit sekali.

Lelah menyandar pada punggung rak tua, Ia beranjak dan memakai kursi kosong disamping temannya itu. "Seberapa luas perpustakaan Bluegrad?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia tahu bahwa perpustakaan Bluegrad menyimpan ratusan bahkan ribuan buku dari mulai yang baru hingga kitab – kitab tua. Namun, Ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Dégel-nya ini.

Dégel diam sesaat. "Sangat luas, mungkin seluas aula sekolah ini" terkanya. Dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, Ia juga sangat merindukan perpustakaan itu. Tapi sekarang semua itu hanya kenangan yang tidak akan terulang lagi.

"Hoh"

Bosan? Tentu saja Kardia bosan dengan ruang lingkup tempat bernama perpustakaan itu. Namun Ia tidak juga pergi.

Kebiasaan Kardia menemani Dégel agaknya terus berlanjut. Ia hampir tidak pernah absen walau seharipun walau tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Dégel.

Tiuiiit...

Dégel mengabaikan ponselnya yang berdering sesaat, menandakan pesan masuk. Mungkin dari orang iseng atau operator. Ia tak ingin beranjak dari posisi nyamannya, duduk nyaman di meja belajar dengan membaca salah satu koleksi buku barunya di minggu pagi yang mendung.

Tiuiiit...

Kali ini Ia masih tahan. Mulai menyesal karna lupa mensilent ponselnya, pasti ini ulah orang iseng yang selalu mengerjainya. Ia menutup bukunya dan membuka kunci layarnya dengan ogah – ogahan.

Beberapa pesan masuk lewat via Whatsapp, pesan dari nomor tak dikenal dengan foto profil seekor kalajengking.

'Save nomorku, coba tebak Aku siapa o'

'Kau lagi ada dirumah, kan?'

'Aku ada didepan rumahmu, ini gerbang rumahmu gede amat sih?'.

'Jawab dong! Atau Aku triak nih!'

"Orang iseng kurang kerjaan" gumam Dégel. Baru Ia matikan ponsel bermerek buah apel yang digigit itu, suara melengking bergema di depan rumahnya.

"PERMISI!!! INI RUMAHNYA DÉGEL YA???!!! HALOOO?!"

Seketika bulu kuduk Dégel meremang mendengar suara melengking itu. Ia menghela nafas dan segera pergi ke asal suara sebelum pemilik suara membuat tetangganya terganggu. Si pelaku berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya dengan tampang inosen sekaligus menyeringai karna yang ditunggunya ada dirumah.

Degel dan kardia berdiri berhadapan, hanya jeruji besi hitam yang memisahkan mereka. "Ngapain kemari?" tanyanya datar.

Kardia menyeringai sambil memperlihatkan tas dipunggungnya. "Kau lupa kalau Kita dapet tugas kelompok kemarin?"

'Alasan' batin Dégel seraya memutar bola mata. "Kau tahu rumahku dari mana?"

"Rahasia... Hihihi"

Ah, betapa pemuda bersurai zambrud itu ingin membekukan jeruji yang menghalangi Mereka sekaligus teman insosennnya ini.

KRRRRRIIIIIIIIIK!!!!!

Jeruji besi itu bergeser ketika tangan Dégel membukanya sedikit. "Rumahmu gede amat!" ucap Kardia takjub dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Terdapat taman kecil di pekarangan rumah dengan jejeran tanaman bonsai yang diurutkan sesuai ukuran. Menambah kesan asri dan adem. Dan juga ada salah satu pohon seukuran pohon mangga, namun Ia tak tahu jenis pohon itu.

"Hn" responnya seraya menutup gerbang.

"Itu pohon apa?"

"Cendana"

"Hoh. Kok sepi amat?" tanya Kardia lagi.

"Ibu dan ayahku kerja" jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi Kau dirumah sendirian?"

"Ayo masuk" ajaknya. Kardia sendiri makin bersemangat mendengar ajakan temannya itu.

"Uwoooow! Besar banget nih rumah!"

Kepala Kardia mendongak melihat lampu gantung yang terbuat dari kristal di puncak . Belum lagi dengan lukisan dan foto keluarga yang tergantung memenuhi dinding ruang tamu.

"Duduklah" ucap Dégel seraya berlalu beberapa langkah menuju dapur.

"Eh, Kita buat tugasnya disini?" bantah Kardia.

Dégel mendelik "Memang kenapa?"

Kardia nyengir kuda. "Rasanya gimana gitu kalau disini" katanya yang diakhiri mengedikkan bahu ke arah pintu. Mungkin Ia tak mau dilihat oleh orang lain yang kebetulan juga bertamu.

Dégel menghela nafas dan kembali berlalu. "Dilantai atas, kamar yang pintunya ada ukiran" terangnya sebelum menghilang.

Kardia manyun sesaat seraya bergumam. "Dasar Pinguin"

Ia celingak – celinguk mencari dimana tangga, setelah ketemu Ia mulai berjalan menaikinya. Dilantai kedua rumah itu terdapat sebuah lorong dengan beberapa pintu berjejer. Diujung lorong, terdapat sebuah jendela lebar dengan korden biru langit berenda.

"Pintu yang ada ukiran... Pintu yang ada ukiran" batinnya. Tapi menurutnya semua pintu sama saja, ukiran di setiap pintu mirip persis! "Mungkin ini " ucapnya seraya memegang knop salah satu pintu, namun sayangnya terkunci.

Dicobanya lagi pada pintu disebelah, terbuka ternyata. "Eh?" Ia melongo karna interior ruang itu. 'Kamar Dégel?' batinnya.

Kamar dihadapannya sangat rapi, terdapat puluhan foto menghiasi dinding. Sebuah rak buku berukuran sedang berada menghadap ranjang tidur. Kamar itu cukup terang dengan jendela besar yang juga berkorden biru langit berenda. Ia mendongak sedikit dan melihat sebuah lampu gantung cantik sebening kristal.

"Kenapa diam?"

Kardia terkaget dan mendapati Dégel sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan memegang nampan berisi dua gelas sirup dan sepiring kue kering.

"Eh..." Kardia salah tingkah. Hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Degel melewati Kardia yang masih diam di ambang pintu. "Ayo masuk"

Kardia memulai langkah pertama, kakinya disambut oleh lembutnya karpet yang menutupi hampir seluruh lantai di kamar itu sedangkan Dégel meletakkan nampan tadi di atas meja disudut kamar disamping meja belajarnya.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanyanya seraya melempar tasnya sendiri ke kasur.

"Hn" gumamnya seraya mengambil beberapa buku.

Kardia mendekat pada dinding yang ditempeli foto – foto dan kertas origami berbentuk fraktal es. Dilihatnya tempelan foto – foto itu satu persatu. "Ini teman lamamu?" tanya Kardia seraya menunjuk foto Dégel dan dua anak kembar berambut perak.

Dégel melihatnya sekilas dari sudut buku "Hn"

Kardia manyun sesaat sebelum kembali melihat – lihat. "Siapa nih?" kini telunjuk Kardia berakhir pada sebuah foto gadis lain.

Dégel kembali melihat apa yang dimaksud Kardia dan mengedikkan bahu, pertanda tidak tahu yang sukses membuat Kardia kembali manyun dan menyipitkan mata curiga. "Masak gak tahu, jangan – jangan Kau foto tanpa sepengetahuannya ya?" tanya Kardia dengan nada menggoda yang dibuat – buat.

Kardia menghela nafas sebal dan menyilangkan tangan pada dada. "Kacang mahal" lantas Ia bertuju mengarah kasur dan membuka tasnya.

"Kacang almond memang mahal(?)" gumam Dégel membalas. Kardia mendecih pasrah mendengar balasan dari temannya ini.

Dengan kesebalan tingkat dewa, Dia berbaring di ranjang Dégel seraya bergumam. "Dasar gak nyambung "

"Kalau gak nyambung, salah sendiri gak bisa nyambung" sahut Dégel yang masih membaca buku pelajaran.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Kardia saat mengingat ucapan Aspros tadi pagi. " _...Ibunya Degel itu psikiater, Aku pernah beberapakali konsultasi. Tapi Aku hanya pernah lihat Degel sekali..._ "

Kardia menyeringai samar dan melempar sebuah pulpen yang berhasil mengenai bahu Dégel. Namun Dégel hanya mendelik padanya sesaat sebelum membaca buku lagi. "Hei!"

"Hn?"

"Aku mau konsultasi donk! Kan ibumu psikiater, jad-"

"Kau ingin Aku mendengar keluhanmu?" tanyanya tanpa nada.

"Ya!" sahut Kardia semangat.

Dégel menghela nafas ketika pincingan matanya bersibobrok dengan tatapan semangat Kardia, maka Ia hanya bisa mengiyakan.

Kardia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai bercerita. "Hai dokter Dégel..." sapanya seraya terkikik berusaha menirukan seorang pasien. "Aku punya masalah nih" tuturnya dengan nada minta curhat seperti di acara Ceramah Pagi dan Ia memberi jeda sesaat menunggu Dégel memberi pertanyaan 'Masalah apa?' namun sepertinya tidak...

"Kelihatannya masalahmu tidak rumit karna Kau menceritakannya dengan tertawa" gumam Dégel yang matanya mengikuti alur kata – kata yang menjadi kalimat di buku yang masih dipegangnya.

Kardia mencelos. "Trus? Masak harus nangis?"

"Tidak juga" gumam Dégel lagi.

Kardia berdehem. "HUWWWEEEE... DOKTER, AKU PUNYA MASALAH BESAR!!! AKU PENGEN CURHAT... HIKS...HIKS..."

Oke, Dégel akui Ia sempat menahan geli di dada mendengar suara cempreng milik Kardia yang menyamai salah satu adik kelasnya dulu, Milo mungkin. Namun Ia cukup bisa menahan tawa. "Lalu?"

"AKU... AKU PENGEN BISA AKRAB SAMA DIA! HIKS...HIKS..." ucap Kardia disertai drama menangis dengan mengucap hastanya pada mata seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena tidak dibelikan permen.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Dégel inosen.

Kini kardia membenamkan kepala di empuknya kasur milik Dégel. "HIKS...HIKS... TE..TEMEN BARUKU!!!! HUHUHU..."

Dégel menutup rapat mulutnya, takut jika Ia keceplosan tertawa apalagi dengan suara Kardia yang kini berpura - pura sesenggukan sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas 'tuk mengembalikan raut datarnya.

"HUHUHU..."

"Cukup, Kar" ungkapnya dengan mata bosan.

"Ck! Ya ya, Aku mulai nih. Aku punya teman baru yang susah diajak bicara, Dia cuman bales dengan 'Hn' atau 'Mmm' kayak Nissa Sabyan aja(?)-"

'Nissa Sabyan?'

"-Aku tahu Dia punya masalah, tapi gak pernah mau bagi masalah atau minta solusi sama Aku. Walaupun Kami baru kenal setengah bulan. Dan sekarang Aku main kerumahnya dengan alasan kerja kelompok padahal sebenarnya enggak. Dan lucunya, Aku tahu alamat rumahnya dari salah satu temanku yang kejiwaannya dipertanyakan"

Dégel terkekeh geli mendengar akhir kalimat Kardia. "Lalu, apa yang Kau mau dari teman barumu?"

Kardia menggerutu tak paham dan mengubah posisi dari tengkurap menjadi bersila. "Aku... Aku mau Dia agak terbuka"

Dégel menatapnya bosan dan menutup buku paket Kimia itu.

BUKK

Suara buku dengan halaman berjumlah 67 halaman yang isinya dapat membuat Kardia pingsan dengan mulut berbusa detergen(?!) hanya dengan membaca 2 halaman itu menggema sesaat.

Kardia masih menunggu respon pemuda yang kini menatap keluar jendela besar itu. Hingga pemuda itu berdiri dari posisi duduk dan melangkah hendak keluar kamar. "Ayo pergi" gumam pemuda itu samar namun dapat didengar jelas oleh Kardia.

Kardia segera bergeser ke pinggir ranjang. "Eee... Kemana?"

Namun sayang, pertanyaannya tidak di acuhkan oleh Dégel yang kini sudah melangkah menuruni tangga.

Kardia mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Dégel yang terlihat ingin meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri. Ia mengikuti Dégel melewati dapur yang berseberangan dengan pintu belakang. Saat tangan Dégel memegang knop pintu-

"Eh, temennya main?"

"Eh?" terdengar suara balasan dari Kardia.

-Ah... Dégel terlambat...

Dan menghela nafas seraya menahan keinginan untuk menggerutu. Ia membalik badan dan menatap datar Ibunya yang 'menangkap' temannya itu dan berusaha tersenyum walau gagal total.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uhm... Ak-"

"Kardia" sela Dégel. "Namanya Kardia, Aku baru mau mengajaknya pergi bermain" sambungnya dengan mata menatap lurus Ibunya.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk. Sedangkan tangan Dégel bergerak cepat menggeret Kardia pergi. "Eh, mau kemana?" bisik Kardia saat Dégel menutup pintu belakang kemudian berjalan pergi dengan tangan yang masih bertaut dengannya.

Namun Dégel tidak menyahut dan tetap berjalan dalam hening. Kardia merasakan sensasi dingin dari setiap jemari Dégel yang semakin turun suhunya.

Namun perlahan genggaman tangan Dégel mengendur dan lepas. "Ayo" gumamnya seraya berlalu. Karna Ia tahu, Kardia akan tetap mengekorinya.

Kardia manyun lagi setelah berdecih layaknya cindil berumur seminggu. Walau Ia juga senang bisa keluar dari rumah yang entah kenapa terasa sesak itu.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Namun Dégel tidak merespon, pikirannya mengelana kembali pada kejadian setengah bulan lalu, tepatnya dua hari setelah kedatangannya di Sanctuary.

Flashback.

Dégel menatap datar langit – langit kamarnya yang disana mengambang beberapa fractal es yang Ia terbangkan hanya sebagai pengisi kejenuhan.

Sayup – sayup terdengar suara pamitan di bawah sana. Mungkin client Ibunya sudah pulang.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan seluruh fractal es itu berubah menjadi hujan glitter yang berlomba – lomba mengikuti grafitasi.

Ia bangun dengan malas dan turun ke dapur bermaksud melumasi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Namun beberapa langkah setelah ia meninggalkan dapur dengan segelas air yang isinya telah hilang setengah, Ibunya memanggil dari ruang pribadi Ibunya.

Ia letakkan gelas bening itu di atas meja sebelum memasuki ruangan itu tanpa permisi. Toh Ibunya tahu keberadaannya.

Tampak Ibunya merapikan beberapa map di atas meja kerja. "Kau pulang terlambat?" gumam Ibunya.

"Ya"

"Naik bis?"

"Ya, sebenarnya Aku juga ingin bertemu Anar" jawabnya dengan diperjelas alasannya.

Ibunya berhenti merapikan map dan menatapnya lembut. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Dégel tersenyum singkat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, karna baginya gadis itu tidak pernah membenci dan dibenci siapapun. "Kurasa Dia marah padaku"

"Ibu sarankan Kau jauhi Dia" tegur Ibunya tiba – tiba.

Dégel terkejut namun Ia dapat mengendalikan diri. "Ibu tidak ingin jika Ia juga tahu kemampuanmu. Dia baik, tapi juga berbahaya"

"Apa maksud Ibu?"

"Ibu tidak ingin ambil resiko, Dégel. Dia bisa membahayakanmu. Lagipula Ayahnya-"

Kepala Dégel tertunduk. Seberkas cahaya biru menguar dari buku – buku jarinya dan selapis tipis es membekukan karpet lembut yang Ia pijak. "Jangan ungkit masa lalunya" desis Dégel spontan.

Ibunya mendekat melihat perubahan drastis anaknya terjadi kembali. "Aku menuruti semua perintah Ibu. Bahkan Aku pindah sekolah hanya karna Ibu takut teman – teman lamaku tahu kutukanku. Aku... lelah" gumam Dégel pedih.

Ibunya terlihat menyesal, tangannya telurur hendak mengelus puncak kepala putranya. Namun Dégel menepisnya singkat sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mengindahkan panggilan dari Ibunya. Ia berhenti sesaat. "Namun Aku tidak akan menuruti keinginan Ibu untuk menjauhi Anar" kata Dégel dengan sedikit penekanan.

End Flashback.

"Woi!" tegur Kardia disertai tinjuan pelan di pundaknya.

"Hn?"

"Dari tadi ngelamunin apaan sih?" tanya Kardia sebal.

"Tak ada" jawabnya datar.

"Trus, ini Kita mau kemana sih?"

Oh skakmat, Dégel baru sadar bahwa Ia sejak 2 menit yang lalu hanya berjalan tak tentu arah. Dan ternyata Ia dan Kardia kini berdiri di salah satu kaki bukit yang tersisir perkebunan teh dengan ketinggian 200 dpl.

Dégel menatap datar pemandangan sedangkan Kardia tengok kanan-kiri. "Eh... Fotoin donk" pintanya seraya menyodorkan sebuah kamera digital.

Dégel terlihat heran karna Kardia memegang salah satu kamera yang Ia simpan baik – baik di-

"Kuambil dari meja belajarmu"

-mejanya.

Dégel hanya ber-oh ria sesaat sebelum mengiyakan permintaan Kardia. Maka Kardia mencari background yang bagus buatnya.

"Heh! Fotoin yang jelas ya? Jangan sampai wajah gantengku kepotong, trus itu pemandangan dibelakangku juga harus kelihatan, terus..."

"Kapan Kau siap?" tanya Dégel jengah karna Kardia tidak bisa diam.

"Hoooh... oke!" gumam Kardia yang membelakangi langskap lereng kebun teh dengan tangan kanan membentuk lambang peace dan tangan kiri membentuk lambang metal.

CEKREEK!!!

Dégel menatap hasil jepretannya sesaat. "Puas?" tanyanya tanpa nada.

"Mana? Bagus gak?" tanya Kardia seraya melihat hasil fotonya di kamera digital Dégel.

"Lumayan" gumam Dégel sesaat.

"Ah! Pemandangannya jelek! Cari pemandangan yang bagus yok!" ajaknya.

Sebelah alis bercabang Dégel terangkat. "Maksudmu background?"

"Ah, ya! Ayo...!!!!" ajaknya lagi seraya menggeret lengan Dégel tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya Kau tahu tempat ini?" gumam Dégel meremehkan.

Kardia berhenti sesaat dan menengok kebelakang dengan wajah. "Gak sih. Eh, ke kebun Agasha aja!" ajaknya semangat.

"Jadi Kau pernah kemari?" gumam Dégel samar walau dapat didengar Kardia.

"Gak juga. Aku cuman pernah ke rumah Agasha beberapa kali buat kerja kelompok" terang Kardia mengingat masa lalu.

"Kau suka Agasha" tanya Dégel. Oh tunggu, bagi Kardia itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Karena tidak mengandung tanda nada tanya.

"Hm? Gak tuh" elak Kardia membuang muka. "Kau sendiri, masak belum punya pacar?"

Dégel menggeleng samar. Ia tidak pernah punya niat untuk melakukan hubungan yang belum tentu berakhir baik.

"Masak sih? Mantan pacarku aja dah ada lima lebih, yang kelima baru Aku putusin pas tahun bar-AUUUW!!!" tangan Kardia spontan menarik lengan Dégel karena kaki kanannya terperosok pada lubang yang tertutupi rumput liar.

Dégel sendiri juga cukup kaget karena lengannya dicengkram Kardia yang kakinya terperosok. Beruntung Ia cukup cepat bertindak dengan membalas menggenggam hasta tangan Kardia walau Ia hampir jatuh berlutut karna kaki kanan Kardia terperosok hampir selutut.

Tangan degel beralih merangkul kardia, membantunya berdiri. Duh... Auuuch" rintih Kardia sesaat seraya mengangkat kakinya perlahan. Cengkraman tangannya mengendur sesaat namun belum lepan menarik lengan kawannya itu.

"Ceroboh" ejek Dégel yang kini memapah kawannya.

Kardia mendecih sebal mendapat perlakuan macam itu dari Dégel, walaupun itu fakta. Namun Ia hanya menurut saat Dégel menuntunnya duduk diatas rerumputan empuk sedang Ia berlutut dihadapannya.

"Kurasa ada aliran air dibawah lubang itu" gumam Dégel seraya sedikit menyingkap celana jeans Kardia.

Kardia menatap sepatunya yang telah basah setengah berlumpur. "Hah... sepatuku basah, kotor lagi" keluh Kardia.

Dégel menyunggingkan senyum miring sesaat dan berdiri. "Jadi Kau mau pulang?" terkanya.

Kardia langsung berdiri walau kakinya terasa nyeri. "Kau mengusirku?!" semprotnya.

"Tidak juga. Dan ternyata kakimu baik – baik saja" ujarnya seraya menunjuk kaki Kardia sebelum berbalik pergi.

Kardia baru menyadari ternyata Dégel hanya memancingnya. Ia pun bergegas menyusul si rambut lumut. "Hei! Kalau kakiku sakit, Kau mau apa? Menggendongku?"

Karena tidak disrespon, maka Ia berinisiatif mengerjai degel. Maka Ia langsung membelakangi tubuh Dégel dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. "Aduh!!!! Kakiku sakit!!! GENDONG AKUUUUU!!!!" pintanya dengan memelas plus manja.

"CK! KARDIA!" Baiklah, kali ini Dégel sangat merasa risih dengan kemanjaan Kardia lantas menyikut perut Kardia yang untungnya berhasil.

Kardia melepas lilitan tangannya dan mengaduh sakit sementara Dégel hanya menatapnya sekilas. "Ih.. Diajak bercanda gak mau"

Dégel tak menanggapi melainkan terus berjalan diekori Kardia yang terus mengeluh dan mengoceh.

"Nah! Itu Dia!" gumam Kardia riang saat Mereka tiba di perkebunan bunga milik keluarga Agasha. "By the way, Agasha ama Albafica itu sekeluarga kan?" tanyanya.

"Sepupu"

"Trus, bapaknya Albafica? Aku gak pernah lihat tuh. Palingan cuman bapaknya Agasha" tanyanya kemudian karna setelah berkali – kali mendatangi tempat ini dengan dalih kerja kelompok bersama teman – teman, Ia tak pernah melihat Ayah ataupun Ibu Albafica.

Degel berhenti melangkah. "Albafica yatim piatu, Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan Ayahnya mati ketika Ia masih kecil. Sejak itu Ia tertutup"

"Trus kenapa sih Dia jarang kelihatan di sekolah?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ituloh.. Dia jarang berangkat. Kalau berangkat, pasti wajahnya lesu dan pucet, Dia juga sering pingsan mendadak. Apa jangan – jangan..." terkaan Kardia menggantung. Bukan tak mampu mengatakan lanjutannya, namun karena Ia tak tahu apa lanjutannya(?).

"Sebenarnya Dia sakit apa sih?"

"AIDS" bisik Dégel.

"APA?!" gema Kardia tak percaya. Yang beruntungnya hanya didengar Dégel dan beberapa wanita pencabut daun teh.

"Dia jarang berangkat. Sebelum masuk SMA Dia sekolah privat di rumah sepertiku. Itu jika Dia sanggup"

Kardia melongo tidak percaya. "Tunggu dulu... Kau juga pernah sekolah privat?!"

Dégel mencelos, hampir menepuk dahinya sendiri karena keceplosan mengungkit masa lalunya. Maka Ia lantas mempercepat jalannya.

Namun Kardia masih menyerangnya dengan ratusan pertanyaan retoris tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang masih nyeri.

"Na...na...na...na...hmm..." Senandung kecil dari Agasha menyatu sempurna dengan suara lebah – lebah. Ditangannya sekantung benih bunga siap 'tuk dibawa ke rumah penyemaian. Perawan manis itu melangkah pelan menikmati ranumnya bunga – bunga yang akan segera dipanen.

"Tunggu dulu... Kau juga pernah sekolah privat?!" Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar suara melengking dari ujung jalan yang tertutupi rapatnya pepohonan delima.

Mengurungkan niatnya dan mendekati asal suara. Maka nampaklah Dégel yang berjalan santai membelakangi Kardia.

"Jawab pertanyaanku donk!" sulut Kardia, bahkan Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Mereka sudah sampai di kebun bunga milik keluarga Agasha.

"Kau banyak bertanya" gumam Dégel.

"Karna Kau tidak menjawab!"

Agasha menghela nafas panjang, Ia merasa harus memisahkan Kardia dari Dégel sesaat. Maka Ia mendekati Mereka "Hei! Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya.

Kedua pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padanya. Agasha sempat melihat sudut alis Dégel terangkat.

"Belum!" sahut Kardia.

Sesaat, gadis itu menatap heran pada celana Kardia yang basah hampir selutut.

"Tadi kakinya masuk ke lubang" kata Dégel yang sepertinya tahu makna tatapan Agasha sedangkan Kardia mendecih kesal.

Agasha tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ayo" ajaknya pada Kardia.

Kardia menghela nafas dengan wajah cemberut yang sebenarnya tidak berefek pada wajah tampannya.

"Hei Dégel, berikan bibit ini pada Albafica. Dia ada di sana" pinta Agasha seraya mengulurkan sekantung benih bunga -entah apa- pada Dégel yang langsung pergi meninggalkan pemuda-pemudi itu.

Dégel menghela nafas lega, akhirnya Ia bisa terlepas dari Kardia. Mungkin Agasha sengaja? Pikirnya. Tapi tak apalah.

Ia membuka pintu rumah kaca yang dikhususkan untuk tempat penyemaian bibit itu. Tampak punggung dipagari surai biru menjuntai panjang di ujung sana.

Orang pasti mengira bahwa pemilik rambut biru laut itu seorang gadis manis, namun tidak. Yang berdiri dikejauhan sana adalah seorang pemuda kesepian yang sangat rapuh.

Diletakkannya kantung berisi benih bunga -entah apa- itu pada petakan tanah sebelum berbalik pergi, tidak ingin mengganggu kekhusyukan si rambut biru yang agaknya.

"Mana Agasha?" gumam Albafica yang masih menaburkan benih pada lubang - lubang kecil dipermukaan tanah. Dan cukup ampuh memberhentikan langkah Dégel yang belum menjauh.

Langkah Dégel terhenti dan menengokkan kepala, mendapati Albafica menatapnya datar. Ah, bahkan Dégel harus mengakui betapa cantiknya Albafica walau wajahnya ternoda sedikit tanah lembab. "Bersama Kardia"

Alis Albafica terangkat satu. "Aneh rasanya Dia bisa berteman denganmu" ujarnya.

Ia kemudian mengambil kantung berisi benih bunga -entah apa- itu sebelum kembali memunggungi Dégel. "Kau bisa disini jika mau"

Dégel yakin satu hal, kalimat barusan bukanlah tawaran melainkan permintaan. Karna Ia selalu tahu bahwa Albafica kesepian. Selalu.

Maka Ia mengiyakannya, dari pada menemani Kardia yang kini diurus Agasha. Selain itu Ia juga sama seperti Albafica, suka ketenangan.

"Kemarin Agasha bilang Kau sudah putus sekolah" tutur Dégel kemudian.

"Memang" gumam Albafica santai.

"Sekolah privat lagi?"

Albafica tersenyum miring padanya. "Seperti Kau tidak tahu rasanya"

Dégel menghela nafas mendengarnya dan memilih menatap benih bunga -entah apa- yang kini sudah terkubur beberapa centi dibawah tanah tipis. Sebelum berpindah pada tangan kurus Albafica. Fisik pemuda disampingnya ini sudah terlalu lemah namun masih memaksakan diri untuk ikut menanam bunga. "Kenapa Kau memaksakan diri untuk menanam?" tanya Dégel heran. Tentu Ia lebih banyak bicara dengan orang yang sudah lama Ia kenal.

"Sebentar lagi Valentine" gumam Albafica kalem.

'Valentine?' batin Dégel. Oh, bahkan Ia sempat lupa dengan hari kasih sayang itu. Hari dimana Ia tidak akan absen mengirimi Seraphina cokelat.

"Minos menyukaimu" kata Dégel tiba – tiba.

Namun Albafica hanya menatapnya sekilas, tampak tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Mereka.

"Aku tidak menyukainya" sanggahnya. Bukan berarti Ia tak ingin membalas perasaan pemuda ubanan itu, namun apa bisa Ia membiarkan Minos menjalin hubungan dengannya jika Ia sendiri tengah sekarat?

"Aku yakin Kau bisa, Albafica " tutur Dégel memberi semangat.

Albafica berhenti melakukan rutinitasnya dan menatap Dégel dengan senyuman tulus. "Trimakasih"

Another Place

"Jadi Albafica benar kena AIDS? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kardia yang tengah selonjoran di beranda rumah Agasha (sekaligus Albafica) sedangkan Agasha sendiri sedang mencabuti rumput liar disekitar rumah.

Pertanyaan dari Kardia sukses membuat paras ayu Agasha tertekuk. 'Dari mana Dia tahu? Pasti dari Dégel!' Batinnya.

"Hei"

"Entah" jawabnya.

Kini Kardia bertopang dagu menatap bosan punggung Agasha. "Hmph..."

Tak lama kemudian, Agasha berdiri seraya menggosokkan tangan untuk menghilangkan tanah yang masih melekat ditelapak tangannya. "Aku mau ke tempat Albafica dulu" ucapnya.

Kardia langsung berdiri. "Eh, ikut!" ucapnya seraya beranjak dan memakai sepasang sendal lama bermotif Hello Kitty milik Agasha. -karna sepatunya lagi dijemur. Hihihi-

Back to Albafica place

"Tapi Aku bukan satu – satunya orang yang sekarat di sini" ucap Albafica pelan.

Dégel terdiam mematung. "Siapa?"

Albafica menatapnya heran. "Jadi Kau belum tahu kalau Kardia itu punya penyakit jantungan?"

JDAAAR!!!!

Petir imaginer menyambar dibelakang tubuh Dégel disertai hujan salju dramatis. #lebay.

Namun Dégel tetap memasang muka dingin. "Apa?"

Albafica mengangkat bahu dan kembali menebar benih bunga. "Dia juga sama rapuhnya denganku, tapi selalu memaksakan diri. Suka menantang maut dan berkelahi" gumam Albafica enteng sedangkan Dégel menatapnya kosong.

'Kardia? Penyakit jantung?' Batinnya kalut.

Kriieet!!!

Pintu rumah kaca itu kembali terbuka dan memperhatikan Kardia yang berjalan mendekati Mereka.

"Hei, Al! Dah sehat?" ucap Kardia dengan intonasi tinggi.

Albafica hanya menangguk.

Sedangkan Kardia yang tidak percaya langsung berkata "Masak? Dégel bilang Kau-auwww! Kakiku!"

Sungguh sial nasib Kardia hari ini, pertama kaki kanannya terperosok ke lubang dan kini diinjak oleh Dégel...

Sedangkan Albafica langsung menatap curiga Dégel yang jika tatapannya diterjemahkan menjadi KAU-BILANG-APA-SAMA-DIA-?-!

"Duh, Kau apa – apaan sih?" sungut Kardia seraya menatap kaki malangnya yang diinjak Dégel dengan sepatu adidas loreng ijo (?).

Kini kedua pemuda didepannya melihat kakinya."Hmph"

Kardia masih memakai sendal pink motif Hello Kitty milik Agasha yang pastinya kekecilan di kakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sepatumu?" tanya Albafica tanpa dosa.

Kardia yang masih setengah sebal menarik tangan Dégel tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Albafica yang hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. "Ayolah"

Dégel yang tangannya digeret paksa menatap Albafica yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil sebelum kembali menebar bibit bunga.

"Mana Agasha?" gumam Dégel saat Mereka keluar dari tempat penyemaian itu.

Kardia masih berdecak sebal. "Entah! Ayo kembali kerumahmu!"

Alis cabang Dégel terangkat bingung, namun Ia terlalu malas bertanya.

"Jika Kau terlalu marah, nanti jantungmu kambuh" gumam Dégel agak terlirih.

Kardia berhenti dan menatap Dégel kosong. Genggaman tangannya terlepas. "Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya menahan ekspresi.

Dégel diam seribu bahasa dan berjalan mendahuluinya, mungkin berniat akan meninggalkannya.

Ia memulai langkahnya, sebenarnya jarak rumah Dégel dan Agasha hanya terpaut setengah blok. Namun karena Dégel melamunkan si gadis delima, maka Ia harus merelakan kakinya pincang.

Jarak antara Mereka berdua cukup jauh, mungkin tiga meter lebih. Kardia sendiri tidak lagi berniat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Dégel. Mungkin harapannya untuk bisa akrab dengan Dégel telah pupus.

Hingga dadanya terasa sesak

Dan panas menyiksa...

Kemudian pandangan dari manik biru indahnya mengabur...

"Dé...gel"

BRUUUK!

"Kardia!"

Berikutnya, sensasi hawa sejuk seakan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Author Note :

"Oke, cukup segitu 'tuk hari ini :D. Sebenarnya Author GodhongIjo lagi males update karna lagi sedih – sedihnya mengundurkan diri dari organisasi Bantara di sekolahan Author (karena disuruh orang tua), huhuhu... #nangis_seember. Oh ya, Buat pair Kardia ama Agasha sebenarnya author agak gimana gitu ngepairin ni orang. Tapi ya sudahlah.. -di-rajam-bloody-rose-."


	8. Lonely Friday (03-07 10:02:41)

Gelap

Sesak

Sakit

Sejuk

Tunggu, sejuk? Setahu Kardia, tidak ada frasa 'Sejuk' dalam mimpinya. Sejak kapan panas menyesakkan di ganti dengan sejuk? Namun Ia mengenali rasa sejuk ini, seperti embun kristal di pagi hari yang akan mencair saat Dewa Apollo datang.

Ia mengerjap singkat, retina biru dongkernya berusaha bertoleransi pada bias cahaya temaram ruang dimana Ia terbaring.

Terbaring? Ya, Ia sedang terbaring di kasur empuk yang sama seperti Ia jajah beberapa jam lalu.

"Kar...dia" terdengar gumaman namanya disertai gesekan tipis kertas di ujung sana.

Ia yakin satu hal, itu suara si Pinguin. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Sebelum kepalanya terangkat sedikit 'tuk memastikan yang Ia maksud berada di ujung sana.

Masih membaca lembaran kertas bersampul yang biasa disebut buku. Namun dari sampulnya sudah sangat kentara bahwa buku itu bukan bacaan ringan. Terbukti dengan kedutan ganjil di kening pemuda itu.

Ia kembali menutup kelopak matanya sesaat, sinar matahari dari jendela yang membelakangi Dégel justru membuat kepalanya pening. Walau Ia harus akui pemuda itu 'lebih' tampak seperti malaikat. Plus dengan mata indigo cantik yang tidak terhalang kaca bening.

"Ngh..." helaan nafas berat berhasil lolos dari bibir pucatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kembali Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Dégel berdiri di samping tempat Ia berbaring. Lengkap dengan kacamata tentunya.

"Kau pasti tahu serangan jantung dalam keadaan pingsan sangat berbahaya" ucap pemuda itu tenang walau terselip kekhawatiran.

Kardia mengernyit heran, ini bukan kali pertama Ia pingsan saat terkena serangan jantung. Dan salah satu pertolongan pertama adalah...

"Aku melakukan RJP untuk menolongmu" kata Dégel seolah mengerti tatapan Kardia.

Sungguh jika Ia tidak sedang salam kondisi ini, Ia pasti sedang ber-hoek ria. Bagaimana tidak? Dégel melakukan RJP?! 30 kali menekan dadanya dengan kuat – kuat dan 2 kali memberinya bantuan... nafas? Itu berarti, dua kali bibir Mereka bersentuhan?! #HOOOOOEEEEEEEK! *Author dipentung bendera semaphore*

Tanpa sadar Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri membayangkan hal itu. Beruntung Ia belum makan siang jadi kemungkinan ber-hoek rianya tidak terjadi. Ngomong – ngomong soal makan siang, sekarang sudah jam berapa?

"Jam setengah tiga sore" gumam Dégel. Oh, mungkin Kardia harus percaya bahwa Dégel sudah read overdosis hingga juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

Kardia membangun kekuatan 'tuk sekedar bangun. Namun baru beberapa saat tangannya ancang – ancang, telapak tangan berbalut satin sudah bertengger di dadanya.

"Jangan bangun dulu" Pinta pemuda itu datar seperti wajahnya.

Kardia hanya menurutinya. Kembali tenggelam dalam empuknya kasur milik temannya itu. Menarik nafas panjang berkali – kali, dadanya tak lagi sesak dan sendi – sendi geraknya tak lagi kesemutan. Tapi sesuatu mengganjal di pikirannya. Bagaimana caranya Ia bisa disini?

"Kau lapar?" tanya Dégel singkat yang hanya Ia jawab dengan anggukan.

Sosok itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar dalam hening. Tunggu, hening? Apakah selama ini Dégel sudah sangat akrab dengan yang namanya hening? #lupakan.

Butuh waktu setengah menit bagi Kardia hanya sekedar duduk. Walau akhirnya Ia berhasil dengan kepayahan menyandarkan punggung pada tepian ranjang itu. Dan menatap kosong keluar jendela disana.

Satu hal yang harus Kalian tahu tentang kebiasaan Kardia setelah terbangun dari pingsan-saat-serangan-jantung, selalu berfikiran kosong selama beberapa menit. Entah karena Ia memang jarang berfikir atau karna juga membuat kepalanya pening.

Biasanya saat Ia terbangun, pasti Ia berada di sebuah kamar putih dengan sinar menyilaukan mata, plus selang infus ditangan dan selang oksigen di salah satu lubang hidungnya. Dan jangan lupakan kardiogram yang berdenting seirama detak jantungnya.

Namun kali ini beda, tidak ada infus, tidak ada selang oksigen, dan...

"Kau melamun?"

Pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah ke pernyataan membangunkan kekosongan akalnya. Dégel sudah duduk tepi ranjang dengan memangku sepiring bubur.

'Darimana dapet buburnya?'

"Tadi Aku beli" gumam Dégel seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kardia (lagi...?).

"Kenapa Kau harus memakai sarung tangan?" tanya Kardia lirih.

Dégel tidak menyahut, melainkan mulai menyendokkan bubur ke mulut Kardia. "Buka mulutmu" pintanya dengan nada seperti biasa.

Tapi mulut Kardia masih terkatup walau sendok bubur itu ada di depan mulutnya. "Apa Aku harus menelfon Agasha untuk datang dab menyuapimu?" tanya Dégel disertai errrr... seringai?

Perlahan mulutnya terbuka dan membiarkan bubur gurih itu masuk kekerongkongannya.

Acara menyuapi-kardia itu berakhir dengan lupus setelah sendokan terakhir masuk kemulut si rambut megar.

Keesokan Harinya.

"Aku tidak jadi ikut merayakan acara kemah"

Degel berhenti mengaduk susu panas yang baru dibawakan pelayan kantin itu, alisnya terangkat sesaat disertai pandangan tak percaya. Karna menurut penilaiannya selama beberapa minggu ini, Kardia bukanlah seseorang yang suka plin – plan. "Kenapa?"

"Yeah... Kau benar, Aku tidak boleh memaksakan diriku. Apalagi Kita ada ujian, jadi Aku tidak jadi ikut kemah" ucap Kardia disela makannya.

"Hem..." Dan begitulah respon yang didapatnya dari si rambut lumut. Meskipun Kardia juga bisa melihat sunggingan senyum setipis sutra Damaskus(?) dibibir Dégel.

"Lagi pula, sebenarnya acara ini dimaksudkan untuk membina mental calon bantara"

"Aku tahu" gumam Dégel singkat.

Alis Kardia terangkat, menatap heran Dégel yang ternyata memperhatikan topik Mereka. Susu panas yang tadinya mengepulkan uap hangat milik Dégel kini menjadi dingin, namun itulah yang membuat pemiliknya kehilangan nafsu untuk melanjutkan minum.

"40 persen adalah calon bantara dan sisanya adalah senior Mereka. Sebenarnya acara ini dilakukan untuk menggembleng mental Mereka, kan?"

"Iya..."

"SMK-ku melakukan hal yang sama, tapi dilakukan setiap awal Oktober. Kami menyebutnya 'Kemah Block'" jelasnya kemudian.

Kardia menyeringai kecil -dasar tukang nyeringai-, tumben – tumbennya Dégel mau merespon perkataannya dengan lebih dari lima suku kata.

"Lalu?" tanya Kardia. "Sejak awal Kau juga tidak ingin ikut, kan? Lalu Kau punya acara di akhir pekan?"

Acara di akhir pekan? Oh... apa yang biasa Dégel lakukan di akhir pekan selain membaca buku, membaca buku, dan membaca buku... Oh tunggu! Terkadang Ia juga mendapat mandat dari Ibunya untuk mengajak client Ibunya -yang sudah menceng kurang dari 90 untuk jalan – jalan keliling komplek.

"Biar kutebak!" ucap Kardia seraya menempelkan ujung sendok yang ternyata masih ditempeli sisa nasi di dahi #HOOOOOEEEEEEK!. "Membaca buku, kan?"

"Gak takut matamu tambah min apa?"

Tidak, batin Dégel. Sebenarnya kacamata yang tengah Ia pakai saat ini adalah kaca mata baca, omong – omong. Maka Ia memilih untuk berfokus pada susu cokelat panas yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi es susu cokelat yang tinggal setengah gelas. "Habiskan saja makananmu" ucapnya sebelum kembali menyedot air cokelat itu lewat sedotan.

"Akhir pekan Aku gak ada acara nih... Ortuku pergi ke kota sebelah ngunjugi nenekku"

Degel tidak langsung menyahut, melainkan menghabiskan esnya terlebih dahulu. "Kau tidak ikut?"

"Gak, palingan di kurung di kamarnya nenekku lagi. Aku juga dah terlanjur minta ijin ama ortuku buat ikut kemah tapi kalau ndak jadi, pasti Mereka nyuruh Aku ikut ke rumah Nenek. Kan gak asik! Mending kerumahnya Manigoldo nonton Bok-"

SLAAASSSS!!!

Dégel langsung memelototinya. "Nonton apa?"

Kardia langsung salah tingkah sendiri mendapati lirikan tajam Excalibur milik El Cid di balik lensa bening di mata indigo itu. Segera Ia tundukkan kepala. "'Bok' apa ya? Aku lupa judulnya" elaknya sebelum kembali menyendok nasi ke dalam mulut dan Ia kunyah secepatnya.

 **Kemudian...**

"Manigoldo"

Manigoldo yang saat itu sedang berjalan santai setelah dari kantin menemukan Dégel melambai ramah dibelakangnya. "Yo, Dégel. Ada apa nih?"

Degel menyamakan langkahnya dengan Manigoldo. "Jika Kardia main kerumahmu, Kalian biasa ngapain?"

"Hm... Kami biasanya main bareng, PS-an sampe sore, main monopoli(?), poker, nonton hentai"

Degel berpura – pura polos sesaat dengan menelengkan kepala kesamping. "Hentai? Hentai itu film apa?"

"Ih, ituloh... kayak nonton bok-"

"MANIGOLDO!!!!" lengkingan suara Kardia menggelegar sebelum-

BRAAAK!!!

Manigoldo yang punggungnya diterjang langsung nyerocos. "APAAN SIH? DATANG – DATANG LANG-"

"ADIK LO NEMBAK HELENA!"

"APA?!"

Kardia berpura – pura senang dan tertawa seakan melupakan eksitensi Dégel. "HAHAHA... KASIHAN, KAKAK KEDULUAN ADEK!"

JDAAAR!

Petir imaginer menyambar rambut Manigoldo yang mencuat melawan hukum fisika hingga ujungnya menyemburkan api imaginer.

SSYUUUSSSS!!!

Kini kepiting biru itu berlari kencang di koridor yang senggang itu.

'Aku selamat' batin Kardia. Beruntung Ia spontan mendapat ide gila tadi. Mungkin sekarang Manigoldo sedang kembali ke kelas, menyalakan handphone-nya dan menelfon adiknya diseberang sana.

Namun baru saja Ia menoleh, Ia menemukan raut serius Dégel. Sangat kentara dari lekukan halus di dahi pemuda lumut itu. 'Mungkin tidak' batin Kardia menelan ludah.

"Bagaimana caranya Kau tahu, Kardia? Sedangkan adiknya Manigoldo sekolah di Bluegrad dan Helena, Dia sekolah disini 'kan?" tanya Dégel curiga tingkat tinggi.

Kardia mulai merinding. "Ko...kok tahu?"

"Tahu apa?!" tanyanya galak dengan menaikkan satu oktaf. Oh... Demi Pak Phantasos yang kadang tittle-nya harus diubah menjadi Bu Phantasos karna guru yang bersangkutan memiliki kelamin ganda!(?) Kardia benar – benar terpojok!

"Ta...ta...tahu... Ah!" Kardia menjentikkan jari. "Tahu adiknya Manigoldo sekolah di Bluegrad sedangkan Helena sekolah disini! Tahu darimana Kau?"

Raut serius Dégel melunak, lalu Ia langsung memalingkan wajah dan langsung berjalan pergi.

"Hei!" merasa diacuhkan, Kardia lantas menyamakan langkahnya.

Namun Dégel hanya memberinya isyarat untuk diam. Yeah, setidaknya diantara Mereka berdua masih ada yang memperhatikan keadaan koridor yang mulai ramai di jam istirahat kedua itu.

Tentu saja Dégel tahu Angelo, adik Manigoldo. Angelo adalah salah satu adik kelas beda jurusannya dari Tehnik Komputer semasa di SMK Bluegrad dulu. Sedangkan Helena? Jangan ditanya lagi... hanya ada satu nama Helena di tempat ini, dan Ia mengenalnya. Karena orang tua Helena adalah penjual bunga di kaki gunung tempat dimana Dégel tinggal. Yang juga selalu mendapat pasokan bunga dari kebun bunga temannya, keluarga Agasha sepanjang minggu.

Jum'at di minggu itu

Kardia menghela nafas kecewa menatap barisan adik kelasnya ber-tittle 'Calon Bantara' yang mulai berkemah di sore nanti dari balik kaca jendela kelasnya.

Ini jam kosong jika Kalian bertanya. Setengah dari penghuni kelas ngacir ke kantin tanpa takut ketahuan guru piket sedang ada pula beberapa memilih tinggal.

SREEEK

Gesekan antar lembar kertas bertuliskan ribuan rumus mulai membuat Kardia jenuh. Sangat. Namun tidak dengan pemilik tangan yang menghasilkan bunyi tersebut setiap beberapa detik sekali.

Ia menoleh dan menemukan Dégel yang masih memaku pandangan pada buku Kimia. "Kau tahu, dulu Aku sangat ingin seperti Mereka" ucap Kardia dengan tatapan sayu.

"Hem?" Dégel yang ditarik paksa dari dunianya mengerjap tidak mengerti dengan arti perkataan Kardia.

Kardia mengedikkan bahu keluar jendela, menampakkan Defteros yang memberi komando kepada sekitar 30 siswa – siswi dengan atribut pramuka lengkap.

Kini Dégel mengerti maksud Kardia, namun Ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Sangat tidak ingin!

Merasa diacuhkan seperti biasa, Kardia memulai kisahnya sendiri. Toh bagaimanapun, walau Dégel terlihat tidak mendengarkannya seperti biasa, Dia merasa sedikit uneg – unegnya hilang.

"Saat kelas satu dulu Aku juga ingin ikut semua eskul. Bantara seperti Defteros, Paskibra seperti Shasa dan lainnya, Taekwondo seperti El Cid. Aku sangat ingin tapi..." Kardia meletakkan tangan didada. Dégel melihatnya iba dari ekor mata. "...jantungku tidak pernah mau kerja sama"

Kini Kardia membuang pandangan keluar jendela lagi, para calon bantara kini duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama senior pembimbing Mereka. Bukan hanya terbakar panas matahari, Mereka juga tampak terbakar semangat membara.

Bahkan Kardia tidak tahu bahwa Dégel menatapnya hangat ketika Ia membelakanginya. "Aku iri dengan Mereka"

Namun ketika Kardia menengok kebelakang, Dégel pura – pura kembali membaca buku. "Tapi El Cid, Shaka, Manigoldo, Dohko, Sisyphus akan ikut besok sebagai peserta dengan bocah – bocah itu sebagai pemimpin. Sayang sekali manigoldo juga ikut, itu berarti aku akan sendirian di akhir pekan"

Dégel menutup bukunya jengah. "Kardia"

"Ye?"

Dégel membuang nafas kasar, Ia bisa saja pergi ke perpustakaan kalau saja Ia tidak sedang mager alias males gerak. "Bagaimana jika Kau menginap di rumahku malam ini hingga minggu nanti?"

Kardia tersenyum -seringainya di buang dulu- dengan mata berbinar. "Bener nih?"

"Yah"

Kardia yang tadinya terlihat galau langsung semangat! "Yeh, lumayan juga. Lagian Kau juga pasti sepi kalau libur 'kan? Hehehe!" tawanya senang.

Dégel hanya menggeleng samar, sebenarnya Ia juga kasian kalau Kardia sendirian di rumah. Lagipula, besok libur!

"Dan Kardia" Dégel kembali menginterupsi.

"Hem?"

"Apa Kau tahu jabatan Defteros di bantara? " Dégel tersenyum kecil.

Kardia yang wajahnya masih semangat riang langsung bingung. "Ehm...setahuku kayak pemimpin gitu. Emang kenapa?"

"Jangan pernah bahas pramuka di depanku lagi"

Kardia bingung, itu benar. Namun belum sempat Ia kembali berceloteh, Dégel baru berdiri dari bangku belajarnya. Kemudian membelakanginya. "Karena... Aku pernah punya teman yang sama pangkatnya dengan Defteros"

Dégel kemudian meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan tampang sedingin balok es.

Author Note :

"Yeeee... Saya kembali lagi!!! Melenceng dari jadwal ya? Oh! Jika ada yang bertanya apa jabatan Defteros di Bantara sekolah tsb, jabatannya adalah Pradana (pemimpin) biasanya dibantu sama Pradani (wakil Pradana tp cewek). Dan Aku juga dah janji buat nambahin peran Defteros (walau di ff asli adegan Defteros juga lumayan). Author berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang men-suport dan me-rivew jalannya ff ini. Maaf banget, hp Author lagi rusak nih, karna Author banting bulan lalu. Jadi typho bertebaran. Suwun"4


End file.
